Androgynous Lover
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Hadrian is an androgynous boy who meets a special 'snake' in the zoo on his cousin's eleventh birthday. This 'snake' will help him through his journey into the magical world. Hadrian will learn to use his looks to sway the masses and to use his cunning to get what he wants. Imagine his shock to find out that his new 'snake' is actually a person! A/N: Harry/Tom SLASH. Warning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people! First chapter of an idea I got.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Hadrian Jameson Evans Potter was nearly eleven years old and he liked to think of himself as a pretty smart child, despite what his relatives did to try to make sure he wouldn't get a proper education. Despite their excuses and lies to the teachers and such, Harry knew deep down that he was smart and that his cousin Dudley wasn't.

He was an orphan, whose parents had died in a car crash ten years prior. He was then dumped on his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, from what they had told him. Ever since his fourth birthday, he was like Cinderella for the Dursleys. And most of the time he could pass for a girl.

His relatives were so stingy when purchasing him clothing. His aunt actually bought him ragged dresses from the local Charity Shop. _Dresses_, not trousers and jumpers like other boys. Instead of paying extra for three jumpers and three pairs of trousers, she settled on three heinously drab, grey dresses and three pairs of undergarments. He hand one pair of black plimsolls that went easily with every dress.

They told everyone that he was home schooled when his first few years in a real school didn't go well. 'Freaky' things kept happening around him. Instead, he was 'home-schooled' and then had to go in for a test every few months. He always passed perfectly, which was why the bobbies had yet to come to the house and demand he return to a real school. However, he passed on his own merit and not because his aunt ever actually _helped _him with anything, God forbid.

She wouldn't help him even if her precious Dudders was in danger.

Harry was forced to grow his hair long after she decided he would be a girl. Since he didn't go to school anymore, the neighbors thought he was a problem child. He was a 'stubborn little chit' and needed a good caning to keep him in line.

The long hair bit wasn't so hard, since his hair had always grown fast. Every time Petunia cut it, it would grow back twice as long by the next morning. So, when she shaved his head bald and he awoke the next morning with his hair down to his waist, she didn't reprimand him for being a 'freak', for once. He had finally managed to do something good in her eyes. Though he didn't know how he did it.

The only good thing about his dresses, was that they were made of wool. At least he didn't freeze in the winters. At least he was still small. Petunia hadn't had to buy him new clothes in four years because he wasn't very tall for a ten-year old. He had a feeling it as the malnutrition and poor upbringing he had.

Being forced to live in a dark cold cupboard for seven years of your life, tended to keep you pale and sickly looking. At least, in his opinion he looked sick. And then if he didn't finish the ridiculous list of chores he was given for the day, he'd get no meals. If he ruined even one thing in any of the meals he cooked for his 'family' he'd get no food and double chores the next day. Because of such brutal living conditions, he was small and extremely malnourished.

Harry hated that people everywhere thought he was a girl. He just had one of those faces. _Androgynous _was the word. He embodied it completely and hated it. He wasn't a girl and he didn't want to be walking around looking like one and being mistaken for one, though sometimes people he didn't know were a lot nicer because they thought he was a 'respectable young lady'.

So, on this day of 23 June, 1991, Harry or better known to the world as Hadrianna, was finally getting out of the house to go with his fat spoiled cousin and his friend to the Zoo! Why? Because there were laws against leaving children home alone until they reached a certain age and since the old lady they used to pawn him off on was injured after falling over one of her many cats, they had to take him along.

Vernon's chubby hand brandished his car key in Harry's face and muttered, 'no funny business or no meals for a week'. Harry had nodded, though he knew he couldn't really promise such a thing. 'Funny business' just happened around him and he couldn't control it. It wasn't his fault.

The ride to the zoo was painful. Dudley had punched him twice and his friend Piers had attempted to steal a kiss. The Dursleys didn't tell the boy's parents that Harry wasn't a girl, so the boy had been trying to get Harry's first kiss for the last year. Which was weird because they were too young for that, weren't they?

That was another thing that annoyed him about being androgynous. He was prettier than all the little girls on Privet Drive or in Little Whinging as a whole. Most of the children, including Dudley, didn't like him for this fact. But Piers had nothing against Harry and the young boy wanted so much to tell the daft moron that he wasn't a girl, but a look in Aunt Petunia's direction warned him against such an action.

The Zoo was large and full of various animals. Dudley and Piers wanted food as soon as they got there and Vernon gladly paid for them. It was by a stroke of luck that the vendor noticed Harry at all, standing beside his incredibly thin and horse like aunt. Harry got a free cup of sorbet and a Drumstick Lolly for being such a 'pretty little girl'.

So there were a _few_ good points to being mistaken for a girl, but the cons outweighed the pros greatly.

After the food bit, they finally got to venturing around the place. Harry was mainly interested in the Reptile House, because he had always liked snakes. They were amazing and there were so many of them.

When they finally reached the destination he had been longing for, Dudley made an embarrassment of them by screaming about how boring the snakes were for not moving. Harry just rested himself near the glass of a Burmese Python and watched as Petunia tried to calm the annoying child down. He did after a promise of five more presents, to add to the thirty-eight he had gotten at home. Spoiled brat.

Dudley and Piers came over to where he stood and stared at the sleeping serpent behind the clear wall. Dudley groaned that it wasn't moving and Piers was too busy smiling at Harry to care.

Dudley's sudden rapping on the glass startled the other two children into giving him horrified looks. He then yelled for the creäture to move, but Harry just had this feeling that it was ignoring him. HDudley then grabbed Piers's hand and proceeded to drag him away to look at the 'cool snakes'.

Harry turned to the poor reptile and decided apologies were in order.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't know what it's like. Lying there day after day. Watching people press their ugly faces in on you."

For the first time in his life, Harry was blow away.

The snake's eyes opened and it's body raised, until it was eye level with Harry. _It winked_!

"C-can you hear me?" he asked, trying to put it all together.

_It nodded_!

The snake understood English!

Harry couldn't be too sure, be he had a feeling the snake's eyes were sparkling.

"I've, never talked to a snake before. Do you...talk to people often?"

_It shook its head 'no'_!

"You are the most amazing reptile I've ever come across," Harry confessed.

"_**Thankssss.**_"

Harry's jaw dropped. The snake spoke English with an accented 's' sound. Dear Lord was it a magic snake or something?

"You speak English!"

"_**No, you sssspeak Parsssseltongue. Ssssnake language.**_"

"Uhh...I don't think that's a real language."

"_**Of coursssse it issss. Only witchessss and wizardssss can sssspeak it though and you are a witch.**_"

Harry frowned. Even the bloody snake mistook him for a girl!

"My uncle said that magic doesn't exist and I'm a boy."

The snake then gave him a very detailed looking once over that clearly stated its response to his statement.

"I swear, I'm a boy. My aunt doesn't want to buy me clothing and waste money on something not worth it, so she bought me this dress and I've had it for four years, cause I haven't grown much. She makes me dress like a girl and won't cut my hair."

Harry had a feeling that the snake didn't like his answer, but whether it did or not, it never responded to his claims. Instead, it focused on something else. "_**Magic existssss. You are a wizard. Only magicalssss can sssspeak Parsssseltongue. You are a Parsssselmouth. Tell me, hassss anything sssstrange ever happened to you or around you that you could not explain?**_"

Harry froze at the question. How did the snake know? "Yes," he whispered, eyes going wide.

"_**Tell me.**_"

"I turned a teacher's hair blue for yelling at me. Whenever my hair is cut, it grows back twice as long in the course of a single evening. I once appeared on the top of my school after running from my bully of a cousin and jumping over a garbage can only to end up on the school roof instead of the other side of the can. Sometimes my cupboard gets warmer when I'm too cold and other times it'll cool down when it's too hot. A flower bloomed after I touched it. Windows explode when I scream. And now apparently, I can talk to snakes."

Before either of them could say anything, Dudley appeared and elbowed Harry out of the way. The pre-teen fell to the cold floor and glared at his cousin who was currently pressed to the glass.

Fat ruddy walrus in training. Bet he'd like to be in there _with_ the snake.

Dudley screamed in horror and his large body suddenly teetered forward and he _fell into the snake tank_! The glass was gone.

The snake slithered out of the large box and people screamed and ran for the exit. Harry just sat on the floor even as the entire hall was cleared of people and Dudley was laying in the water in the tank, not moving.

The snake looked at him.

"_**That wassss your magic. I am coming with you.**_"

Harry was flabbergasted. "_**How are you going to hide yoursssself?**_" he asked.

"_**Placssse your handssss upon my form and think of making me ssssmaller. Quickly!**_"

Harry did as instructed and hoped beyond all hope that the snake would shrink before anyone saw him doing, 'funny business'.

It did! The large, several foot long Python was suddenly as long as his arm. It then wrapped around his hand and coiled around it, before slithering up his sleeve and into his dress.

Then the Zoo workers where everywhere and they managed to pull Dudley out of the tank. He was soaked. Petunia, Vernon and Piers were worried for him. Harry was asked about the snake and he said that it moved from the tank like the glass wasn't there and slithered out, snapping at people. He was shocked when they believed him. Idiots. How do you explain the missing glass wall that had been there earlier?

His relatives knew he was behind it though. When they returned home, he was tossed into his cupboard and locked in. That meant no food for a week...again. He sighed.

"_**Issss thissss a common occurrencssse?**_" the snake hissed after slithering out from his sleeve.

"_**Yes,**_" he nodded.

"_**Dissssgussssting mugglessss, locking a magical child up in ssssuch a way. What issss your name, boy?**_"

Harry didn't know what a muggle was, but didn't ask. He just answered the question.

"_**Hadrian Jamesssson Evanssss Potter. Do you have a name?**_"

"_**A Potter living with mugglessss. Dissssgracssseful,**_" the snake hissed, shaking its head.

"**_May I have your name, pleasesss?_**" Harry repeated, catching the snake's attention once more.

Those green eyes, which he had never thought possible for a snake, stared at him with bright interest. It was dark in the cupboard, but Harry could see the eyes just fine and the outline of the snake's form was easy to spot.

Finally, the snake hissed, "**_I am Tom Marvolo Riddle._**"

**A/N: First chapter is done.**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you! You're all worthless. Yeah, I went there.**

******Check out my other Harry Potter stories. _Deadly Eyes of a Phoenix Reborn_(SLASH, just updated) Tom/Harry. ******_Surge de Hydra_(SLASH, complete) Tom/Harry. _It's Okay Now_(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry/Draco. _Friend or More?_(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry. _Her Eyes_(ongoing) femHarry/Snape. _What's in a Name?_(ongoing) femHarry/Tom, _The Lonely_(SLASH, ongoing) Harry/Cedric and _Harry Potter and the Vampire's Ring_(SLASH, ongoing) Harry/Severus.************

**See you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people! The response to the first chapter was amazing! 43 reviews! 105 Favs! 156 Follows! Thank you all! :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Harry stared at the snake for a moment. He then asked, "_**Why do you have a full name like me? You're a ssssnake.**_"

Green eyes eerily glowed in the darkness of the cupboard.

"_**I wanssss't alwayssss a ssssnake. Ssssome magicalssss can transsssfigure themsssselvessss to become animalssss and I am one of thosssse who can. Admittedly though I cannot perform wandlesssss magic very well in thissss form, sssso when thosssse mugglessss captured me, I couldn't get away. I had been in the zoo for a week and sssstill unable to think of an esssscape plan. Then to my great fortune, you came along.**_"

Harry frowned, "_**Sssso you're actually a persssson who can turn into a ssssnake? What issss a 'muggle'?**_"

Tom seemed to sigh, if snakes could even do that.

He slithered onto the small open space of the cupboard and looked Harry in the eye. "'_**Muggle' issss a term for people who have no magic. They are below thosssse who do have magic. I do not like mugglessss, assss you may have gathered.**_"

"_**Sssso, you're a wizard then?**_"

Tom's head bobbed.

"_**May I call you Tom?**_"

His response took a little longer than the previous answer, but Tom finally nodded.

"_**Do you not like your name?**_"

Green eyes widened and Harry knew that he had hit the nail on the head. "_**I could alwayssss call you ssssomething elsssse, if you want.**_"

Tom's head moved side to side, "_**What can you come up with, little wizard?**_"

Harry's lips pursed as he thought over what he knew of mythology. He liked everything that seemed fictional and always made sure to read about the gods, whether they be Norse, Roman or Greek.

"_**Loki.**_"

"_**The Norsssse god of misssschief and chaossss? It issss acceptable.**_"

Harry had a feeling that whomever Tom really was, he was also a bit of a snob. Who goes around saying, 'it is acceptable'? No one that he knew of at least.

"_**Why would you turn yoursssself into a ssssnake in the firsssst placssse?**_"

"_**I will tell you that sssstory tomorrow, when there issss more sssspace to show you. Will you be in here long?**_"

"_**All night.**_"

"_**Why?**_"

"_**Thissss issss my room.**_"

Tom started to hiss real fast, head shaking from side to side. "_**Why are you even with thesssse mugglessss?**_"

Harry shrugged, "_**I'm an orphan and they are my next-of-kin.**_"

Tom's head lowered, "_**What about parentssss? What happened to them?**_"

"_**Dead in a car crash, or sssso Aunt Petunia tellssss me.**_"

Harry frowned again. According to Tom, hs was a wizard with magic. That meant that the 'funny business' he always did, was magic. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always knew that he was the one doing the 'funny business' so that meant that they knew he was a wizard. And they didn't like it. They always punished him for things that couldn't be proven. They knew...and they never told him.

So then, did his parents really die in a car crash?

"_**You ssssaid my lasssst name before, like it wassss important or ssssomething. Issss it?**_"

Tom stared for a slid minute, before saying, "_**The Potterssss are an old family. A Pureblood family. I can only deducssse that one of your parentssss wassss a muggleborn if you are ssssomehow related to the buffoonssss outsssside. That makessss you a halfblood, like me.**_"

"_**Halfblood and Pureblood?**_"

"_**There are three typessss of magical humanssss. Pureblood, Halfblood and muggleborn. Muggleborn come from two mugglessss with no magic in their line. A Halfblood hassss either one Pureblood parent and one muggleborn parent, two Halfblood parentssss or two muggleborn parentssss. A Pureblood hassss no muggle whatssssoever and are conssssidered the highesssst in magical ssssociety while mugglebornssss in my time, weren't sssso well favored. Thingssss may have changed, conssssidering the time period.**_"

Harry processed all this information. Wizards had their own society? How many were there out there? Wait a tick…

"_**Did you ssssay 'your time'? Assss in, you're in a different time?**_"

"_**Out of everything I jusssst ssssaid, you picked up on that?**_"

"_**I undersssstood everything, but that part issss what confussssessss me.**_"

"_**I'll tell you in the morning.**_"

"_**Okay.**_"

* * *

><p>By some odd stroke of luck, Harry was ordered to clean the attic the next morning after cooking breakfast. Tom had thrown a fit over him not getting any food. Harry had just shrugged, already used to not eating for days on end.<p>

Harry was instructed by Tom to place his hands on him once more and think of him as his normal size. He did so and watched in fascination as the small snake wasn't so small anymore.

Then Tom began to glow and Harry's eyes went wide as he grew and grew until their was a tall young man standing where the snake had previously rested.

His hair was black like Harry's but shorter and a little wavy. His eyes were just a shade lighter than Harry's were but that didn't detract from how intense they were. Like they could see through anything that came their way.

Tom was dressed in a casual black flecked double-breasted suit coat with black trousers. On his head was a black Fedora. His shoes were white and black and very fanciful. Tom looked like someone from the fifties if he guessed correctly.

Tom held out a hand and Harry took it cautiously, shaking it in greeting.

"You really look like a girl."

Harry deflated instantly. "Please don't remind me."

Tom chuckled and Harry flushed in embarrassment. He hated looking like a girl!

"You could always use it to your advantage. Being androgynous isn't so bad. It worked for me for several years. It still could, if I don't speak."

Harry grumbled, but didn't say anything.

Tom held his left hand out and Harry caught sight of the ring on his middle finger.

"This ring was passed down on my mother's side of the family. I had recently found a method to turn myself immortal and used the ring in the ritual."

"How can a ring make you immortal?"

Tom slowly smiled until it was a sinister like expression spreading across his face. Harry's hearted leapt in response. Suddenly, Tom seemed very dangerous.

"I'm not a good person, Hadrian. Are you sure you'd like to hear the story?"

Those eyes and that voice, the way he stood before the young boy, Harry could tell that Tom was telling the truth. He believed in his heart that he wasn't a good person and told Harry to his face. He was giving Harry a chance to not learn how truly bad he was. But Harry found himself not caring.

"I want to know."

Tom chose a wall to lean against as Harry cleaned.

"I was born 31 December, 1927 in Wool's Orphanage. My mother had gone there to give birth, because my _father _left her. He left her because she was a witch and he didn't want to associate with a 'freak'. She stumbled to the orphanage one night and gave birth me, named me after my wretch of a _father _and then died, unable to find the energy to stay alive. I was left in the orphanage.

A man came to the orphanage when I was eleven and offered me a place in his school that taught magic and I was finally able to leave for a while. During my years in the school, I learned that I was the descendant of a very important wizard in the history of the school. My ability to speak with snakes explained this. I began searching for my ancestor's secrets that were hidden within the school, along with ways to become immortal. I found both and the ritual required the murder of a person. Anyone."

The cruel smile never left Tom's lips. He looked happy as he told his story. Harry had to wonder if the man was all there.

"In my sixth year, I found the perfect subject for my ritual. When you commit a murder, the soul fractures and you can tear a piece from the whole and seal it within something to make a Horcrux. As long as the Horcrux exists, even if the body is destroyed, the soul will remain earthbound and one can find another body. I did this."

"And you did that with your family ring?" Harry asked, gesturing tot he gold ring on his finger.

Tom chuckled. Deep, dark and eerie. "Not at first. My first soul piece went into my diary. I murdered a little second year girl to accomplish it. My second soul piece happened a couple of months later where I went after my father. He refused to acknowledge my presence and existence and I murdered him right there, creating my second Horcrux. I am the soul piece that was inside the ring. A muggle decided to raid the Gaunt Shack and the curse on the ring overtook him and I absorbed his life force in order to gain a body once more."

Harry had paused in his cleaning to think about it all. He looked back to the man and asked, "Do you feel any remorse over the murders you committed?"

Tom scoffed, "I will never feel sorry for my pathetic muggle father. He deserved it for leaving my mother and I. As for little Myrtle, not so much. In fact, I think I may have helped her more than anything. She was always whining about something or other and had no friends. She was a muggleborn and looked down upon for it. She always said she wanted to go home. I feel bad that she wasn't treated right, but not for using her for my own means. I won't lie to you and as I said, I'm not good."

"I don't agree with what you did. Quite frankly, I think it's barbaric."

Tom's eyes narrowed in challenge.

"However, not everyone is a good person too. I understand your reason for it, even though I don't agree that murder should be the answer. However, I can't judge you on doing something bad, because I've done bad things as well. Maybe not murder, but I have stolen food from people just by thinking about wanting it. I've taken money by wanting it and it appearing. I've destroyed my cousin's toys by wishing them on fire. I've vandalized building by imagining it. I'm not so great of a person either."

Tom and he stared each other down for a few moments, before Tom said, "You're unnaturally wise for a child your age. How old are you?"

"I'll be eleven next month."

"What year is it, date and other such things?"

"Uh….24 June, 1991 and my birthday is 31 July. We're in Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England."

Tom nodded, "Your Hogwarts letter should arrive soon."

"Hogwarts?"

"The magical school I mentioned in my story. It's lies in an unplottable location in the mountains of Scotland."

"Wicked."

Harry looked around at the dirty attic sighed. This would take forever, unless he sped it up a bit. Petunia wasn't up there to see him doing, 'funny business', so she'd never know.

Harry closed his eyes and thought deeply. Anytime he wanted something really bad, it happened. So maybe he could try it now. He really wanted the attic clean and organized. So maybe if he wanted it really badly, really, really, badly, it would happen.

_It did_!

Suddenly, things were floating and the dust pan and broom were sweeping while the rags were moving over the dusty surfaces.

Harry looked around and mumbled, "Just like Sleeping beauty. Oh I am _not_ Sleeping Beauty!"

He glared at the moving objects, his annoyance draining away with the awe of realizing that he had used _magic _to do this.

Tom stood there for a while. "You have a lot of power to be able to use your magic wandlessly and non-verbally. Do you do any of this deliberately or is it all accidental?"

"Once I realized it was me, I was able to do it for certain things, but not everything. I'm lucky that this is working here. I can do it when I plant the garden. We have the best rose bushes in the neighborhood because I can make the plants grow really nicely," Harry answered, watching as the cleaning utensils rested against the wall and everything came to a halt.

The room was spotless.

"Are you going to eat at all today?" Tom asked after a moment of silence.

The boy shook his head, "No food for a week after what happened yesterday. It's alright, I've gotten used to it."

Tom's green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why does your aunt make you act like a girl?"

"Well, think of it. Three dresses for a few measly pounds, or several jumpers and trousers which would cost a lot more. Even though the Charity Shop isn't expensive, she saved money by purchasing me girl clothes. I've barely grown into these and she hasn't had to buy me anything except one pair of shoes since. I'm really small. My hair has always grown quickly and she realized that it kept growing in longer and longer when she cut it. I looked like a girl."

"And you are worked like a slave and forced to sleep in a small, cold, dark cupboard along with it all. No food on a regular basis and no toys of any kind."

Tom looked out the small circular window that illuminated the attic with sunlight. "Want to get back at them?"

"Huh?"

Tom's creepy smile came back. "I'm very good at revenge. Though what I did in the orphanage wouldn't be considered good to you, so we'll tone it down a little, what do you think?"

Harry was skeptical, "What will I do?"

Tom turned his smile to the pre-teen. "I'm going to teach you. In return for keeping me here and with you, I'll teach you everything I know about magic. And you will use it against them soon, do we have an accord?"

"I won't hurt them, right?"

"Not unless you want to," Tom answered firmly.

Harry huffed, "Okay then."

Creepy grin again. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>It had been a week and Harry was good enough to freeze his relatives in place with his magic. He couldn't necessarily do spells, but sometimes he got the effects of spells down, just by <em>wanting <em>it to happen.

So with Tom's guidance, he rehearsed what he was going to do and finally put it into practice.

His 'family' was pinned to the wall in the dining room and he was glaring at them.

"From this moment on, I am moving into Dudley's second bedroom. You will not hinder me, nor will you complain. I will also be eating full meals and no longer doing chores for you. I will however, continue with the garden to keep up with appearances and will continue to dress as a girl to save your reputations around the neighborhood. When I receive my Hogwarts letter, you will drive me to the Leaky Cauldron in London and pick me up at the appropriate times. Until I am old enough to leave this place, you will assist me unless I tell you otherwise. Do not whine and do not challenge me or I may do some 'funny business' and burn your belongings to the ground."

**A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you! You're all worthless. Yeah, I went there.**

******Check out my other Harry Potter stories. _Deadly Eyes of a Phoenix Reborn_(SLASH, just updated) Tom/Harry. ******_Surge de Hydra_(SLASH, complete) Tom/Harry. _It's Okay Now_(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry/Draco. _Friend or More?_(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry. _Her Eyes_(ongoing) femHarry/Snape. _What's in a Name?_(ongoing) femHarry/Tom, _The Lonely_(SLASH, ongoing) Harry/Cedric and _Harry Potter and the Vampire's Ring_(SLASH, ongoing) Harry/Severus.************

**See ya! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the great response concerning this story!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Harry was kneeling in the garden, pulling weeds and the like. Loki(Tom) was beside him in snake form and they were talking.

"_**How did ssssomeone even get into your house? Issssn't it magical?**_"

"_**The Gaunt Shack wassss home to the Purebloods of the Gaunt family. Unfortunately, they had inbred a lot sssso their magic wassss too ssssimilar and the protectionssss around the placssse were non exisssstent. Anyone could have entered and the man who did, managed to kill the ssssnakessss guarding it. However, when he touched the golden ring ssssitting on the hearth, he was overcome by a cursssse and hissss life force wassss abssssorbed by me and I wassss removed from the ring and wassss suddenly standing in my mother'ssss old home.**_"

"_**Sssso you're just a ssssmall piece of ssssomeone'ssss ssssoul?**_"

"_**Yessss, to put it rather bluntly.**_"

"_**Do you know where the resssst of you issss?**_"

Loki's head shook. "_**No. I wassss captured by the mugglessss before I had the chancssse. I wassss ssssimply venturing around Little Hangleton to ssssee what had changed and ssssomeone sssspotted a rather enormoussss Burmesssse Python sssslithering in the grassssss and ssssomehow, they contacted the handlerssss of the zoo and I wassss captured...by a bag. The mosssst embarrassssssing moment of my life and I am only ssssixteen, if you don't count the fifty yearssss sssstuck insssside a ring, part.**_"

"_**Were you aware during the fifty yearssss, or no?**_"

"_**Yessss. And it wassss the mosssst boring thing you can imagine. Ssssomehow, I made a replica of the Riddle Housssse, which wassss my father'ssss home, where I killed him. Maybe it wassss becausssse that wassss the place I wassss in when I created the Horcrux. I do not undersssstand it. Maybe if I had my diary, I'd be able to ssssee hissss exsssperiencssse assss a Horcrux. If he sssspent the lasssst fifty yearssss in a replica of Hogwartssss, I envy him. The Riddle Housssse reminded me of my **_**muggle father** _**and I wassss not pleassssed.**_"

Harry wiped a hand across his forehead and asked, "_**Why do you hate mugglessss sssso much?**_"

"_**They are sssso quick to turn away thosssse who are different. Ever heard of the Ssssalem Witch Trialssss? They weren't the only witchessss burned at the stake. The worsssst part issss that mosssst of the people who were burned, were not magical in the leasssst. Just mugglessss who had sssskillssss that otherssss didn't have. Like mussssical or artisssstic ability and if they didn't conform, then they were labeled assss witchessss by the churchessss and hunted down.**_"

"_**I get how that can be annoying, but that jusssst can't be the only thing.**_"

"_**If a witch or wizard issss disssscovered in their family, mosssst of the time they are shunned. Racsssissssm issss ridiculoussss. Hating becausssse of sssskin color issss worse than blood, my opinion at leasssst. Negative reactionssss to ssssame ssssex couplessss. Unwillingnessssss to get to know the 'odd man out'. Sssso many reasonssss I don't like mugglessss and I do not feel like lissssting them all.**_"

"_**And the fact that your father left your mother issss alsssso one of thesssse factssss, correct?**_"

Loki did not answer, but he didn't need to. Harry could understand how he was feeling and didn't fault him for it. He had a lot of good points and unfortunately he couldn't counter them, especially with people like the Dursley's as his blood.

Harry lingered in the garden for another hour, asking Loki as many questions as he could come up with. It was three weeks until his birthday and he was eager to learn more about magic. How did it do certain things, why did it affect muggle electricity so badly? Loki accepted all of his questions patiently and managed to give him some really long explanations that he actually remembered. Which shocked the little wizard.

Harry's magic was a lot easier to control, thanks to Loki's assistance. He was able to levitate small objects for a few moments and could freeze things in place. He could also 'summon' things from certain distances and was working on making his room cooler just with magic.

His new room. Dudley was not happy that Harry had moved in. He was also angry that the boy had thrown away every broken object and called him a pack rat. Harry did not feel bad, because Dudley was a slob and he refused to live in such a mess.

He was able to get the telly and VCR to work once more and was able to take some movies that Dudley had forgotten about, from his room. Dudley was so daft, he didn't realize that there was nothing actually _wrong _with the telly. He would have only had to change the channel to see that it was fine. His loss, Harry's gain.

Loki was shocked a how far muggles had come, but wouldn't admit that he was impressed. He was too prideful.

The morning Harry's Hogwarts letter came, was probably one of the best in his life, besides meeting a talking snake and learning that he had magic and could do cool things with it.

He looked over the list and smiled, it was finally time.

"Uncle Vernon, I need you to drop me off in London. You won't need to pick me up. However I will send you a message when the school term ends. Do not expect me for the holidays."

The man grunted as he ate his breakfast, but nodded. He didn't want Harry to do any, 'funny business'.

Harry scribbled his reply on a piece of paper and handed it to the owl that was sitting outside on the car. It hooted and flew away.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Follow my insssstructionssss.<strong>_"

"_**Okay, okay.**_"

After several hisses, Harry was able to get the particular order of the bricks correct and he was shocked to see the bricks pull away from each other to reveal Diagon Alley.

"_**Why did it work even though I don't have a wand?**_" he whispered in confusion.

"_**Becausssse you are more in tune with your magic than otherssss your age generally are. Very odd, conssssidering you didn't know about magic until a few weekssss ago.**_"

Harry hummed his understanding and entered the bustling alley.

"_**Head for the big white building on the other sssside of the alley. That'ssss Gringottssss. The Goblinssss will be able to help you learn about your family and such. You're a Potter, you should have a vault ssssomewhere in there.**_"

Barely anyone looked in his direction. No one seemed to question the huge snake wrapped around his shoulders. Apparently, such was normal behavior in the wizarding world. Amazing.

When he finally reached the bank, he had to smile at the challenge written on the door. That was something he'd like to try at least once in his life.

Inside was sort of dark. The only light came from a very large chandelier hanging in the center of the large room. There were long tables on either side of the room with what he believed to be, Goblins, sitting and working at them.

Loki hissed in his ear, "_**Talk to the Head Goblin about the Potter Vaultssss. He'ssss the one with the high podium at the end of the room. Call him Head Goblin Ragnok, assss hissss sssstation demandssss.**_"

Harry nodded and went straight for the Goblin that had a fancier seat than everybody else.

He stared up at the creature and cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, Head Goblin Ragnok?"

The Goblin froze in his movement and leaned over the podium to look at Harry with his black, beady eyes. "Yes?" One white eyebrow raised slowly.

"Who am I to speak to about the Potter Vaults?"

"And why would you need to speak about the Potter family at all?"

Loki hissed quickly, "_**Requesssst a blood tesssst and give him your full name.**_"

"I'm Hadrian Jameson Evans Potter and I'd like to take a blood test please."

The Goblin's eyes went wide and his eyes traveled to Harry's forehead, making the boy quirk a bro. It was like the Goblin knew about his scar, which was hidden by long bangs.

Ragnok called another Goblin over and they began to speak in a language that Harry didn't know.

"_**Gobbledegook,**_" Loki hissed.

That was a language?

There was suddenly a large blade hanging in front of his face, making him step back in shock.

"A little blood on the blade will determine who you are. The results shall appear on the parchment in my hand."

Harry took the blade carefully and hesitantly cut the tip of his left index finger. There was only a slight feeling of pain, before blood welled up. The blade literally sucked it from the wound, making Harry's eyes widen.

He handed the weapon back and the Goblin's eyes were looking over the parchment.

"Welcome, Heir Potter, Heir Apparent, Black. If you do not know, your godfather is currently Lord Black, the former lord recently passed with no living heirs except his estranged son. Lord Black is currently in prison and was imprisoned without a trial and under false charges. You have the power to request a trial with use of Veritaserum if you'd like."

Harry blinked in confusion and answered, "I'm sorry sir, but I only just learned of my magic about two weeks ago. I live with muggles and I do not know everything I should yet. I do not understand most of what you just said, save for my godfather was imprisoned unjustly."

Ragnok looked at him in silence for a moment, before saying, "Dumbledore left you with muggles and never told you about your magic?"

"Who?"

Beady eyes narrowed and looked back to the parchment. "It's states very clearly that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is your Magical Guardian. He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He should have been a prevalent factor in your childhood. Are you saying you have never met him?"

"Yes. Never heard of him either. I skipped through my Hogwarts letter and just grabbed the list."

"And how would you know there was a list to skip to?"

"My snake told me."

Eyes drifted to the parchment again. "Gift of Parseltongue from soul fragment lodged in lightning bolt scar on the forehead."

"'Soul fragment'?" the boy repeated, looking to Loki.

Ragnok stood and mumbled something to the Goblin beside him.

"Follow me, Heir Potter."

The boy followed the Goblin into a separate room which looked very fancy. It was probably his office.

They sat across from each other and Ragnok sighed, "Heir Potter, you do not know your history, correct?"

Harry shook his head.

"Ten years ago, 31 October 1981, the current Dark Lord entered your home and murdered your parents, James and Lily Potter. Their Secret Keeper, the holder of the information of where their home was located under special protections, gave them away to the Dark Lord. He wanted to kill you, because of a prophecy, which is stated clearly right here. A lot of people don't know about the prophecy though. In fact, barely anyone does. Would you like to hear the prophecy?"

Harry managed to nod even as Loki hissed soothingly in his ear.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_."

Loki hissed, "_**You were prophessssied to defeat a Dark Lord. Wow.**_"

"Because of this, you were targeted and your parents fought him to protect you. When he turned his wand on you, something went amiss and the Killing Curse rebounded from you to him, leaving your scar. His body was never recovered. However, there is some bad news that this parchment has revealed."

"_**You ssssurvived the Killing Cursssse! No one hassss ever done that!**_"

"According to this, which has all information regarding you, the Dark Lord accidentally made you a Horcrux that night and part of his soul splintered off and lodged itself into your scar, gifting you with the ability to speak the snake language. Now, a Horcrux is-"

"I know what that is," Harry interrupted. "I didn't know it was possible to make a human Horcrux though. I just thought they were random objects. So wait, is he still alive since I have a part of his soul?"

Ragnok's eyes narrowed, "Yes. This is a shock, because all those years ago, he was pronounced dead and with you being the only living creature in the area with the scar of the Killing Curse on your forehead and yet you were obviously alive, people assumed you defeated him. You were then given the moniker, the Boy-Who-Lived. You're world-famous and many have gifted you will various things to express their gratitude. We checked everything before putting anything within your trust vault of course."

"_**Assssk for the name of the Dark Lord!**_" Loki urged suddenly.

"What was the Dark Lord's name?"

Ragnok grimaced, "Many people do not know. However, we Goblins have great memories and he was the Heir of Slytherin and since the former did not die nor did he have any children, I'm certain it was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry's eyes widened and Loki hissed, falling off Harry's shoulders to land with a harsh thud on the carpet.

In the snake's place, was a man. Tom.

"I became a _Dark Lord_?! That wasn't the plan at all!"

Ragnok's eyes narrowed, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, looking just the same as you did the day you came into Gringotts to take the blood test and were revealed to be Heir Slytherin. You're a Horcrux. Meaning there may be more than two besides you and Heir Potter. Also meaning you are the reason that Heir Potter knows about Horcruxes."

Harry nodded, but was staring at Tom in worry.

Tom was pacing the length of the office, muttering to himself. He then looked to Ragnok and asked "Am I going to be blamed for whatever the older me has done?"

The Goblin shook his head. "No. No one but Heir Potter and now me, knows that you exist. As such, you do not have to announce yourself and it would be preferable that you don't. The fact that you are a Horcrux is not good and while the Goblins do not consider it bad, the Ministry will imprison you just for existing and would most likely blame you for what Lord Voldemort has done."

Tom's head was in his hands. "That name. He turned something like that into such a title. What about followers? What were they called?"

"Death Eaters."

Tom frowned. At least the Knights of Walpurgis weren't out in a bad light.

"I just don't understand how I went from being like this, to being a Dark Lord."

Ragnok nodded, "I wonder as well. Lord Voldemort is the epitome of Pureblood supremacy and blood purity bigotry. He slaughters muggleborns and muggles easily with no remorse. He shuns creatures and feels they are under him and should follow his every word. He's a sociopathic megalomaniac and then some."

Tom sat in the chair beside Harry and sighed. "I don't understand."

"Do you know if you planned on making any other Horcruxes?" Ragnok asked as he looked down at the parchment with Harry's information on it.

"Yes. I had already created one and _I_ was the second out of the five I had planned."

Ragnok's eyebrows shot up. "_Five_?"

Tom shrugged, "I was going for six, but the Sword of Gryffindor disappears and only reappears when someone has need of it. I was going to use the Founders' items and since that was unattainable, it went down to five instead."

"The fact that you managed to make more than one, shows extreme power, but also extreme foolishness. Horcruxes take your humanity and sanity. The more you make, you more you lose yourself until all good emotions are gone. There is you, another and Heir Potter, plus however many others Voldemort made. It's no surprise he is the way he is. He is literally insane."

Harry grimaced, "And I have a piece of an insane man's soul inside me?"

"There is no way to remove it except death and I don't believe you'd wish to go that for."

Harry shook his head. He had just learned of his magic. He didn't want to die suddenly.

"The only advice I can give at this moment, is to stay close to each other. If Heir Slytherin is found, he will be in danger. In return, Heir Potter can benefit from Heir Slytherin's knowledge."

Harry nodded, "I'm okay with that. Since Tom wasn't the one who did the actually deeds of this Voldemort character, I hold nothing against him."

"Hadrian, you are far too forgiving and trusting," Tom commented.

Harry turned to Ragnok, "You said something about my godfather getting a trial?"

Ragnok was back in business mode and he snapped his fingers. A Goblin appeared by his side. "This is the Black House Account Manager, Mordrednok. Mordrednok, Lord Black was never given a trial to be sent to Azkaban, correct?"

The new Goblin rifled through some papers in the binder in his hands, before nodding. "Yes. That it actually illegal and he or Heir Potter can press charges against the Ministry for it, as well as demand a trial."

"You said he was falsely accused before. What would happen if he was freed?"

The Goblins looked at each other and then faced Harry. Mordrednok spoke, "He would be fit to adopt you after a successful psyche evaluation from St. Mungos and a few sessions of meeting each other to determine how comfortable you are with him."

Harry looked at Tom expectantly, who moved away a bit. "Why are you looking at me?"

"What should I do?"

"Why are you coming to me, it's your life that this will affect, not mine."

"From one orphan to another, Tom. Should I give it a go?"

Tom frowned and looked at the floor of the office for a moment. "Yes. Any chance is a chance worth taking."

"Okay then, how do I request a trial?"

Mordrednok spoke, "It is done. For an extra fee we have many worthwhile solicitors on hand to assist you and the facts over Lord Black's innocence right here."

"Whatever it takes. This Azkaban place doesn't sound too good."

Tom shook his head, "It isn't."

After some more talking and explaining, Harry was finally able to see his Trust Vault, which was the only Vault of the Potter House he could see at present. As he got older, his restrictions would be lifted.

Tom had turned back into Loki and wrapped himself securely around Harry's neck. The boy then followed the Goblin Griphook to his vault. It was large and inside, were mountains of gold.

"It is a tradition in the Potter House for every child to get a Trust Fund. Each year on their birthday, ten thousand Galleons is deposited within from every other adult owned vault belonging to House Potter. This vault is your personal vault and you may do with it what you wish. We have created new keys to the Potter vaults for you to carry. Worry not, they have been separated into sections for each and Gringotts will hold one key of each while you hold the other. Your Magical Guardian's lack of presence in your life, immediately removes him from said position and he no longer has control over your finances and vaults. Until you gain a proper guardian, Gringotts will be willing to assist your financial workings for a fee of course."

At Loki's bobbed head, Harry agreed with Griphook's statement and the Goblin nodded as he wrote something down. "This is a pouch that can hold up to ten thousand Galleons. You have no limit to what you can remove from _this _vault," he said, handing a green velvet bag with drawstrings over.

Harry accepted it and looked inside. It was small. How would it hold so much?

"Undetectable extension charm," Griphook supplied during his silent overview of the object.

Harry flushed, but smiled in gratitude.

"What's the conversion rate?"

Griphook proceeded to tell him about the different coins and what they were worth. He then explained how much they were worth in 'muggle money' in have just said, pounds.

"We will contact you when more information regarding Lord Black comes. Where will you be staying?"

"_**The Leaky Cauldron,**_" Loki hissed. Harry repeated him.

"Very well then. Please continue. Your standard Hogwarts things could require up to five hundred Galleons, depending on how much quality you desire. A word of advice, make sure you purchase clothing for your gender."

Harry flushed as he filled the pouch. "My aunt is a muggle and because my magic makes my hair grow long so fast and I'm androgynous, she needed an excuse in the eyes of the neighbors, so to save money, she bought me some dresses and makes me act like a girl so they don't think badly of her family. It's not by choice."

Griphook sneered, "Muggles."

Once Harry had a few thousand Galleons on hand, intending to be a little spendy for the first time in his life, he followed Griphook back to the entrance hall.

"Thank you for your help, Master Griphook. I will be going by James Evans while staying at the Leaky Cauldron. If I really am famous, I don't want people to know who I am and maul me."

Griphook nodded, "A wise choice, Heir Potter. May your dealings be prosperous."

"_**Ssssay, 'and may your gold overflow',**_" Loki hissed quickly.

Harry repeated him and smiled when Griphook's beady eyes widened. He then bowed to the Goblin and left the bank.

"Where to first, Loki?"

"_**Ollivanderssss, you'll need a wand.**_"

Harry nodded and headed toward the black shop with the rounded front windows. The name was written in bold, gold lettering on both sides. '**Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.'**, in the center.

He entered the small shop and looked around. It was dark and eerie. Books everywhere.

A man suddenly appeared from the hallway on the left and Harry nearly jumped.

Light grey eyes stared at him for a moment, before the old man smiled. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter."

Harry's brows drew together and he reached up to see if his scar was visible. It wasn't, so how did the old man know?

"Though I must confess expecting you to come in here, dressed as a boy."

Harry deflated. "My muggle aunt is an exhibitionist and since she can't explain the magic making my hair grow so much to the neighbors, this was what she decided."

The man nodded, "It'll get better eventually. I remember when your parents were in here buying their wands. Some of the best wands I have ever produced."

Ollivander proceeded to rummage through the various book shelves and came back with a wand for Harry to try out. The boy didn't even touch it, he just knew it was wrong.

Ollivander frowned, "Can you sense your magic?"

Harry shrugged, "I use it a lot, so I can just tell that-that was wasn't right for me."

"A special case we have here!" Ollivanders eyes brightened and he moved to another shelf, pulling more boxes of wands out.

After a few more shakes of the head, Ollivander gave Harry a calculating look.

"I wonder."

Harry was left in confusion as the man went all the way to the back of his shop to get a wand.

He returned a moment later, carefully removing a wand from a fancy box, "Nice and supple. Yew, thirteen and a half inches, Phoenix Feather."

Harry's eyes were trained on the pale colored wand with an odd handle. He ignored Loki's surprised hiss and grasped the wood firmly.

Bright silver light erupted from the tip and Ollivander grinned, though his eyes looked worried.

"Curious, ever so curious."

"How can a wand be curious?" Harry asked, though he was still staring at the wand. It resonated with his magic well. It felt right. Like cake batter when every ingredient was mixed properly. Weird food analogy, but it was all he had.

Ollivander was oblivious to his thoughts. "I remember every wand I have ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the wand you are holding, had a twin brother. The wood harvested at exactly the same time. Same length. Even the Phoenix who gave the feathers gave at the same time. Fashioned and bonded at the same time, they are twins, truly."

Harry looked up at the man, wondering if he was barmy. So the wands were twins. It didn't seem like a big deal to him.

"It just so happens that the twin brother to your wand, was the very wand to give you that scar."

_Oh_. That was why it was curious. It belonged to the Voldemort fellow.

Loki was hissing lowly in his ear.

"Well, that'll be seven Galleons."

Harry paid for the magic stick and left the shop to go and see about clothing. Madam Malkins looked nice. Hopefully, she wouldn't comment on the dress part.

The small woman was a little pudgy and liked pink. She also had a tape measure floating around her head.

There was already a boy in the shop, with bright platinum blonde hair. Harry could tell that he was a snob just by the way he carried himself.

"_**Casssst an illussssion over yoursssself if you're sssso worried about him,**_" Loki suggested.

Harry nearly smacked himself in the forehead, but withheld the urge. With a wave of his hand and a mental picture of how he wanted to come across, he felt his magic swirl and settle. Loki's lessons were really helpful. His reflection in the window showed a brown-haired girl with messy curls and a pretty violet dress that had black designs.

He sighed and continued on his way. Madam Malkin looked up at him as she stepped away from the boy and smiled. "Hogwarts, deary?"

"Yes, Madam."

"Up on the stool, deary."

Harry did as ordered, but leaned down to whisper his predicament in the woman's ear. He explained his aunt and how his magic made his hair grow so much and she needed an alibi for the muggles.

Madam Malkin smiled and nodded her head in understanding. He sighed in relief. Crisis averted.

"So, you're going to Hogwarts as well?"

Harry looked over to the blonde boy, "Yes."

"I'm going into my first year. I'll be in Slytherin of course. What House do you want to be in?"

"_**Anything but Hufflepuff,**_" Loki hissed.

Harry repeated the words and the boy laughed. "I can understand that. No one wants to be a Hufflepuff. My whole family has been in Slytherin. You?"

"Everything but Hufflepuff," Harry lied. He didn't know enough about the Hogwarts Houses, but he was pretty sure no one in his family was Hufflepuff. It seemed like the pansy House.

"I'm a Pureblood. You?"

"Halfblood. My father was a Pureblood."

"Oh. At least it's better than being a muggleborn."

Harry fought to not roll his eyes. This boy was annoying.

The woman tending to the boy stood, "You're all done, young man. Just a moment or two and they'll be finished."

He stepped down, nose still high in the air.

Harry waited in the silence for Madam Malkin to finish his measurements.

Loki suddenly slipped from behind his long illusioned hair, scaring the poor woman into cursing in wizard way.

"Dear Merlin and Morgana!"

Harry winced, "Sorry. He is rather harmless, I promise."

Loki slithered to the floor and began a rather fierce tirade over Harry debasing his fearsome character. Harry fought his laughter, not wanting to hint that he could understand him.

The woman finished his measurements and left him alone with the blonde. Harry didn't pay attention to the boy. INstead he was trying to get Loki to grow up and return to his place.

"If you're so casual about a large snake hanging off your body, you may very well be a Gryffindor. Though the fact that you have a snake at all, might mean you are Slytherin material. How is your intelligence level?"

"High."

The boy shrugged, "So long as you aren't a Hufflepuff, you won't be so bad to associate with. Hufflepuffs are the lowest of the low, with no skills, looks, intelligence, bravery or cunning. Peace loving cowards, they are."

Dear God did the boy ever shut up?

Harry was rescued by the woman who brought the boy's clothes to him in three very large bags. Just then, a woman with bright blonde hair, entered the shop and motioned to the boy.

"Draco, are you finished?"

"Yes mother."

The woman stepped forward and Harry could tell she was affluent just by how she carried herself. No wonder the boy was a snob.

She paid for the clothing and ushered her son from the shop. The blonde, Draco, looked back to Harry and waved a little and then he was gone.

Madam Malkin appeared then and ushered Harry into the back of the shop.

"You poor boy! Having to dress like a young lady all these years and in such wretched clothing! Don't worry dear, we'll make sure you're put together properly. Now, what sort of clothing would you like?"

Harry sighed and gave the older woman a grateful smile. He proceeded to specify all the things he was looking for in his clothing choices. A lot of emerald-green and black, just because they went with his hair and eyes and were his favorite. Normal clothes, normal robes, two cloaks, school robes, school uniforms, black and green striped pyjamas and finally some decent undergarments and comfortable shoes.

After Madam Malkins, he had to purchase a good trunk. He ended up choosing a multi magical compartmented one with a library, closet and sitting room. The trunk on the outside was as big as he was. It was hard to explain, but there were stairs inside it, leading into it. The way the trunk opened, it allowed for the first step to be like a normal step and then shrink the further down he went. Though he couldn't feel himself shrinking, he knew he was. It was odd, looking up and seeing how large the clerk suddenly was through the hole in the top of the trunk.

He bought it in black, with green outlining and his initials added onto the front. That cost a hefty amount of gold.

From there, he got his other school supplies, placing everything inside the closet in his new trunk. He also checked out Gambol and Japes and Mulpepper's Apothecary. Finally, he purchased an owl. She was white with golden eyes. A Snowy Owl and her name was Hedwig. She was brilliant. She was also nice to Loki, which was good because he was coming to Hogwarts whether people wanted him or not.

Once Harry was absolutely sure he had everything he needed, he got a room at the Leaky Cauldron under the name 'James Evans' and settled in for an evening of reading his new book collection with Tom.

The next month would be grand.

**A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you! You're all worthless. Yeah, I went there.**

******Check out my other Harry Potter stories. _Deadly Eyes of a Phoenix Reborn_(SLASH, just updated) Tom/Harry. ******_Surge de Hydra_(SLASH, complete) Tom/Harry. _It's Okay Now_(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry/Draco. _Friend or More?_(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry. _Her Eyes_(ongoing) femHarry/Snape. _What's in a Name?_(ongoing) femHarry/Tom, _The Lonely_(SLASH, ongoing) Harry/Cedric and _Harry Potter and the Vampire's Ring_(SLASH, ongoing) Harry/Severus.************

**See ya! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

"_**I really like the ssssnackssss they have here.**_"

Loki's green eyes rolled. "_**Of coursssse you do. You're a child.**_"

"_**What doessss my being a child have to do with me liking ssssweetssss?**_"

"_**Everything. I do not like ssssweetssss. Never have and I never will.**_"

"_**But with the way you're talking, you make it sssseem assss if all children like ssssweetssss, which meanssss you musssst have liked them at ssssome point in your life.**_"

"_**Why are you arguing with me? Jusssst admit that I am correct and you do not know what you are sssspeaking of.**_"

"_**Never.**_"

Harry had already started his collection of Wizards Cards. The amount of Chocolate Frogs he had already purchased, well, there were a lot of them. Besides that, he spent his days doing lessons with Tom.

Tom was an arse, plain and simple. He made Harry do _homework_ and_ extra assignments_. And then he'd make the poor boy scour Diagon Alley for certain objects to learn from. In the Apothecary's shop, Harry had to learn to identify potions and ingredients. A lot of which he noticed were used in cooking, which meant he knew their qualities. So maybe his aunt's insistence upon him getting familiar with the garden and the cooking actually helped him out for once in his life. Potions was actually relatively easy to remember. It was like cooking, but with the risk of blowing up in your face. Though sometimes cooking had that risk too.

Charms were among his favorites, just because they were easy to do. Defense came after and then Potions. The three sort of battled it out for favorite. He did not like doing homework in the summer, but in reality, he was just reintroduced to a world and needed to learn as fast as possible. Tom was helping him as best as he could. All his magic could be done, because Diagon Alley was always bustling with magicals and the Ministry could not detect him with others around.

During his lessons, Tom was also working. Just because he was a Horcrux piece, didn't mean he was allowed to be idle, or so he explained. So, Tom decided to learn more wandless magic in his snake form. He didn't want another incident like the muggle zoo handlers to happen again. One time was far too plenty and too much of a dampener on his ego.

On Harry's birthday, he received a letter from Gringotts. His request for a trial for his godfather was granted, though it wasn't like they could deny him anyway. It was his right as an Heir to an Ancient and Noble House.

The trial was to be held 5 August 1991 at two p.m.. Harry was to meet Head Goblin Ragnok in Gringotts an hour before then to be escorted with the chosen solicitor to the trial.

Harry was glad that was able to dress like a boy. The next time the Head Goblin saw him, he wouldn't be wearing a dress! It was great!

To be a boy, in every sense of the word, was grand. Harry didn't have to wear those hair clips his aunt foisted upon him. He burned the rags that barely passed for dresses and the shoes and undergarments.

Trousers, something he hadn't worn in nearly seven years. He sighed happily and ignored Tom's confused look.

"I'm being a boy, leave me alone."

* * *

><p>The best birthday Harry ever had. Though they didn't do much, just being able to lay on a comfortable bed eating chocolate and reading a good book was enough to make it amazing. Tom was doing the same, without the chocolate part of course.<p>

After the letter business, they went out into the Alley, bought some more books and Harry went to Fortescue's for some magical ice cream. Once back inside his room, he perused the books he purchased and gaped at them. He was in five different history texts that claimed he was of the top twenty most powerful wizards in history, all because he somehow 'defeated' the former Dark Lord. He was right up there with Albus Dumbledore, who held first place. Then came Harry and Voldemort. Harry before because he 'killed' the Dark Lord.

Seriously, they put a child who wasn't noted to have any magical training at all, in the top five of the list of most powerful witches and wizards in history! These people were bloody barmy!

Tom felt vaguely offended that the future him was listed beneath a child. Hell, Harry was offended upon Voldemort's behalf, even though the man didn't deserve it. But to be felled by a one year old baby, was just something you don't get over. Harry wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort tried to come after him once again, just for revenge.

On 5 August, 1991, Harry entered Gringotts with Loki wrapped tightly around his neck. So far, no one had found out that he was Harry Potter, which in turn was a very good thing. The fact that people got all excited when his name was even mentioned, spoke volumes of the hero-worship the wizarding world had developed for him. Creepy.

Head Goblin Ragnok introduced him to Ragnarok, who was the bank's best solicitor. He'd never lost a case.

The Goblin held a thick file in his hands and informed Harry that it held evidence of his godfather's innocence, lest the people still try and put Sirius Black away even after being proven innocent through the use of Veritaserum.

The Ministry of Magic was large and very well hidden, according to Ragnarok. Courtroom 2 was to be where the trial would be held. They had arrived twenty minutes early and from the looks of everything when they entered the room, they were just in time.

Harry looked at Ragnarok questioningly, since he knew the trial wasn't supposed to start for an hour at least. Ragnarok shook his head and Harry remained silent. Loki, didn't however.

"_**That issss illegal. Changing the time of a trial and not informing the ssssolicitor and family of the defendant is punishable by up to five yearssss in Azkaban,**_" he hissed in Harry's ear.

The boy looked at Ragnarok with wide eyes and the Goblin nodded grimly.

"You are aware, Chief Warlock Dumbledore, that you have breached a very important law by not informing us of the time change?"

Harry looked up to the large podium, mindful of Loki hissing his hatred for the old man in his ear.

The man was looking at the Goblin and said, "Notification was sent out mere moments ago."

Ragnarok smiled darkly, "Yes, but if you were as well versed in the laws of wizards as I am, you would know that the letter must be sent four hours prior to the time of the new trial, to give the solicitor and possible witnesses time to prepare. You did not do this, as you have just admitted to sending the letter only, '_mere moments ago_'."

Harry looked around at the assembly of people, who were all looking at he Dumbledore fellow with shocked gazes.

A stern looking woman sitting to Dumbledore's right, which would be Harry's right side, looked upon the man with a glare.

"As the Head Auror of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I order Chief Warlock Dumbledore to be removed from the courtroom. Headmaster Dumbledore is thereby stripped of his title as Chief Warlock, leaving the position open for vote, effective immediately."

Dumbledore was removed from the room and his fancy robes were taken from him. The man who had been sitting on Dumbledore's right, which was Harry's left side, looked at the woman in annoyance. "Why didn't you just send him to Azkaban, Amelia?!"

"Minister Fudge, he would have found a way out of that. He always manages to get around such things with all of his titles. Therefore, I stripped him of one important title, taking some of his political reach and power instead. This will actually _effect _him and is a suitable punishment."

Loki hissed in Harry's ear, "_**She would have been a perfect Sssslytherin.**_"

Minister Fudge was suddenly grinning like a ninny.

"Well then," the man began, fixing his robes. "Who shall take over the position of Chief Warlock?"

One man stood, "I nominate Head Auror Bones."

Several people nodded and another man stood, "I second the motion."

Fudge looked around, "Anyone wish to challenge Madam Bones? No one? Well congratulations, Chief Warlock Amelia Bones!"

There was a round of polite applause and many people nodded to themselves.

The woman's robes changed in color and she was suddenly sitting in the big chair with the podium. She looked around for a moment, before sighing and straightening herself out.

Ragnarok was grinning like his birthday had come and someone had gifted him with gold. Apparently Dumbledore wasn't well liked by people.

Madam Bones took over and proceeded to read off a paper. Harry was escorted to one of the seats a little far from the Wizengamot, in order to watch. Ragnarok stayed standing in the middle of the room.

A moment later, a man with scraggly black hair was pushed into the room. Upon his wrists and ankles were thick chains and past the horrible striped prisoner garb he was wearing, Harry could see tattoos of all kinds. He was very dirty and Harry sneered at how neglectful the wizards were of their prisoners.

Something black caught his attention and he looked up to see black things, reminiscent of what the muggles called the Grim Reaper, were floating, separated by some invisible shield. He felt a trickle of fear run through him and a cold feeling trailed down his spine. Whatever they were, he didn't like them.

Loki answered his unvoiced question.

"_**Dementorssss. Foulesssst creaturessss known to exisssst. Can ssssuck the ssssoul from someone. When they are near, their ssssurroundingssss freeze and they take away happinessssss, leaving ssssomeone with only their worsssst experiencsssessss in mind. Terrible creaturessss.**_"

"_**Creepy,**_" Harry whispered.

The trial began and Harry was so lost with what was going on. The woman asked a question, Sirius never spoke a word and just let Ragnarok do the talking. Talking that Harry struggled to keep up with.

Sirius was then given something to drink, _potion_, his mind supplied.

The questioning began in earnest and Harry realised that it was a truth serum. Veritaserum like Ragnok had informed him.

Sirius Orion Black, former Auror, current Lord of House Black.

Fudge had denied this fact, but Ragnarok stated that lordship cannot go to someone who is imprisoned of a crime they are guilty of. The Black Magic would know and since it was stated clearly on all of the Black House ledgers and files in Gringotts that Sirius was the new lord, that meant his family magic found him innocent. Many people had nodded along with this understanding, though Fudge didn't seem pleased.

More questions followed, which revealed that Sirius was never given a trial in the first place and that he hadn't killed any muggles or a man named Peter Pettigrew.

Fudge then tried to say that the Veritaserum was weakened and that Sirius was lying, but Madam Bones pointed out that he was the one to fetch the potion. He couldn't speak. Many were impressed by the Ministry's lack of action in Sirius's imprisonment.

Further proof of Sirius not betraying the Potters was presented when it stated very clearly in Sirius's file over vows, magical promises and commitments(that self updated whenever another was added to the list), that he was never the Secret Keeper for the Potters. Whatever a Secret Keeper was anyway.

This was then revealed to be Peter Pettigrew. Something about a Fidelius Charm was mentioned and Dumbledore's name came up again. Harry was left to be confused. He was eleven for goodness sake. One couldn't expect him to know everything about the court system and whatever it was that they were talking about!

Loki hissed in his ear, "_**Dumbledore knew your godfather wassss innocsssent and left him be imprissssoned anyway.**_"

So that was why he was brought up! Why would he let an innocent man go to jail?

"_**I many not be a ssssaint, but Dumbledore issss not a good man either,**_" Loki hissed.

Harry had to agree. From everything he had learned of Dumbledore on his own, he did not like the man. And the real downer, was that he was going to be Harry's Headmaster. Oh joy…

Further discussions came and went, until something was put to a vote and a lot of hands went up.

"Lord Black is cleared of all charges. Please make sure St. Mungo's gives you a thorough examination."

Ragnarok turned to Harry and smiled a toothy grin.

Harry smiled back, knowing that Ragnarok had kept his record of no losses. Good for him.

Sirius was still sitting in the chair he had been given. His shackles had disappeared but he was still unresponsive. Perhaps the shock of freedom was too much for him to handle.

An Auror nodded to Harry and promised to have Sirius looked after in the hospital and then escorted the stunned man from the room. Harry moved over to Ragnarok and gave him a brilliant grin, "Thank you for helping him."

"You are welcome. Not only did I succeed once more, but I also was able to get the Dumbledore fool to lose his power. A good day. The fellows will be pleased."

* * *

><p>"If you just cut it and purchase some fake spectacles, you'll look just fine."<p>

Harry gave Tom a horrified look. "Tom, I want to look like a _boy_, not a swot! Glasses wouldn't help in the least and would make me look terrible! And I'm not cutting my hair. A lot of other boys have long hair too in the wizarding world. Besides, I have nice hair. I never hated the hair, I hated having to wear dresses because of it. I don't have to be a girl now, so I can freely love my hair without remorse."

Tom's green eyes rolled and Harry sniffed imperiously.

After a moment, Tom said, "You still look feminine."

Harry retaliated by throwing a sharpened quill in his direction. Served him right.

**A/N: Another one done! Swot- British people don't have a term for 'nerd', but a 'swot' is someone who likes reading for fun, finishing homework early in order to go to the library, carries books around and usually have something on them that signifies that they are a swot. Like geeks and pocket protectors. Harry doesn't want to look like a swot.**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you! You're all worthless. Yeah, I went there.**

******Check out my other Harry Potter stories. _Deadly Eyes of a Phoenix Reborn_(SLASH, just updated) Tom/Harry. ******_Surge de Hydra_(SLASH, complete) Tom/Harry. _It's Okay Now_(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry/Draco. _Friend or More?_(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry. _Her Eyes_(ongoing) femHarry/Snape. _What's in a Name?_(ongoing) femHarry/Tom, _The Lonely_(SLASH, ongoing) Harry/Cedric and _Harry Potter and the Vampire's Ring_(SLASH, ongoing) Harry/Severus.************

**See ya! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't on Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!~ *****NOTE***** Swot- Literal definition. Derived from old 19th century English. 1. Study assiduously. 2. A person who studies hard, especially one regarded as spending too much time studying. Usually has an example to show that they are a swot by how they act or what they wear.**

**Origin of 'swot'- English dialect,** _**sweat**_**, from Middle English **_**swot,**_ **from Old English **_**swāt**_**. First Known Use: 1850 A.D.. Synonyms- bookworm, dink, dork, geek, grind, weenie, wonk etc…**

**Don't come bitching to me about how people always assume that British people use weird words even if you're British and have never heard them. First of all, to other countries, British people **_**do **_**use weird terms. Who the hell calls a **_**nerd **_**a **_**swot **_**or a **_**dink**_**? And I'm pretty sure that the British think Americans like me are odd for calling fish and chips, 'fish with fries'. They are fries, not chips. In my mind saying, 'I haven't the foggiest' as opposed to, 'I don't know' **_**is **_**weird. I can have my opinion, deal with it as I'm pretty sure every other country does about other nations as well.****NOTE******

Paddy.

That one word seemed to freeze every lifeform in the room.

Harry and Loki had gone to St. Mungo's with one of the Aurors as their guide. In a pristinely white room on whatever floor they were on, Harry had already forgotten, he was introduced to Sirius Orion Black. Lord of House Black and former Auror if what the man who had escorted him, said was correct.

Loki hissed in his ear, "_**Definitely a Black. Black hair and grey eyessss are a recurring trait in that family. A lot of inbreeding assss well.**_"

Harry's nose had wrinkled at that, but he wasn't going to judge. Apparently, such things were allowed in the magical world and Harry would need to learn about it sooner or later. Best to get out of his muggle way of thinking earlier on, than have everything crashing down on him and being unable to handle all the information.

Though he wasn't completely informed, Loki said he was too young for all the details yet, he understood that inbreeding was family members marrying and having children together. He really didn't need to know anything beyond that point. He didn't want to either.

So the man had stared at him for a good moment before calling him, 'Pup'. Harry stared right back and replied with something that just came to him suddenly, 'Paddy'.

Sirius's eyes went extremely wide and he whispered, "You remember! You used to call me that because you couldn't say, 'Padfoot'.

The Auror escort snorted, "'Padfoot'? Really? I know your name is Sirius but you couldn't find a different myth or folklore legend to nickname yourself after?"

Sirius's grey eyes narrowed, "It was given to me by James Potter and I wouldn't change it for the world."**(A/N: 'Padfoot' is a name given to a being found in British folklore. The black dog apparition, sometimes thought to be the devil or a hellhound, is regarded as the portent of death. In certain places in England, it is also known as, Barguist, Gytrash, Padfoot, The Grim, Shag, Trash, Striker or Skriker.)**

The man was suddenly looking uncomfortable and cleared his throat before looking away.

Sirius fixed his attention back to Harry and began asking questions. Where did he live? What friends did he have? Favorite color or food? What he did for fun?

Harry grimaced and shared a look with Loki, who made a wave of his tail as if to say, 'go ahead and tell him'.

"I live with my mother's sister Petunia and her husband Vernon and son Dudley. I don't have friends, because Dudley lies about me to everybody and will beat anyone who doesn't believe him. People are too scared of him to get near me. I like green and black. I don't get enough food to really have a favorite, it's always the same type of bread and fruit. I just eat what I get so I don't starve. I don't have fun or time for it because I do chores all day long."

This not only got Sirius's attention, but also the Auror's.

"What?!" Sirius demanded. "You were sent to live with muggles?"

The Auror, whom Harry had no idea what his name was, also looked annoyed. "What did you mean by, 'bread and fruit' and not starving? Are your muggles poor and unable to feed you?"

Looki hissed, "_**Tell them.**_"

"They aren't poor, I'm just not allowed to eat unless I finish my chores and half the time I don't because the list is long. And if I accidentally do something 'freaky' which I only just learned is actually 'magic', I don't get food and I get locked in my cupboard."

"Just learned about magic?!"

"They lock you in a cupboard and don't feed you?!"

So both men got two completely different things from what Harry had said. Sirius looked horrified that he didn't know of his magic and the Auror didn't like the cupboard.

"Lord Black, I think we should get a healer in here to check Mr. Potter."

Sirius nodded and just watched Harry in confusion as the Auror went to fetch someone for whatever he had in mind.

"**_They're going to check your health,_**" Loki hissed to him, informing him of what was going on.

A woman, short and stout, with a small bobbed silver haircut, bustled into the room with a clipboard in hand. Her wand firmly held in the other.

Harry was instructed to sit on a stool and to remove Loki, who hissed in annoyance, but slithered off the small boy's shoulders and onto Sirius's bed. Green eyes watched the woman's movements closely.

"Full name hun?"

"Hadrian Jameson Evans Potter."

The woman froze instantly and looked up to his forehead in shock. Harry moved his bangs aside, to show the annoying scar and her mouth dropped infinitesimally. She shook herself off and turned back to the board.

"Birthday?"

"July 31st, 1980, Madam."

She nodded and ran her wand, which started to glow green, over the length of his body. The parchment on her clipboard glowed the same color green and he eyes widened. She looked up at him and asked, "Could you explain your home life to me? And leave nothing out."

Harry's eyes strayed over to Loki, who nodded slightly and he sighed.

"My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. Three by four feet with a blanket and a pillow. I had it since I was four and only recently got them to give me Dudley's second bedroom. I was given my first chore list when I was five, the same time I was forced to begin gardening and cooking the meals. If I burned the food, didn't finish the chores or the chores weren't done to my aunt's expectations, no food and I'd be locked in the cupboard for a week without food, but still expected to do the chores and garden work.

When I was younger, my aunt realized my hair grew too fast and because she didn't want to the neighbors to think badly of her family, she forced me to dress like a girl, because I look like one. She bought me three grey dresses, one pair of undergarments and one pair of shoes, four years ago and hasn't purchased anything since, because I haven't grown much. I don't have a coat or anything like that.

I've never celebrated my birthday, or any other muggle holiday like Christmas, or Yule as magicals call it. Until recently, I'd never had anything new, it was always someone's cast offs and hand me downs. Never a gift or a toy to play with. My cousin was spoiled though and got everything he wanted.

They did not tell me that the 'funny business' and 'freaky things' I did, were magic. I had to find out on my own. They told me my parents died in a car crash because they were drunkards and I was foisted upon them without permission. I was told I was a freak and unwanted and they made sure to tell me all the time that I was worthless.

Rarely did I get hit though. Mostly, it was no food and being locked in a dark cupboard. My cousin was the one to beat me up and my aunt never did a thing to help me, because she didn't care. None of them did."

Sirius was being restrained by the Auror and the woman was gaping.

"Are you positive you aren't embellishing just a tad?" the Auror asked as he struggled to old Sirius down.

Harry turned his confused gaze to Loki who hissed, "_**Are you over reacting, he queried.**_"

Harry shook his head, "No. It's all truth. They never hit me though."

The medi-witch looked down at her clipboard and ighed, "I'm rather inclined to believe you, young man. Normal eleven year olds aren't four feet tall and only weigh 3 ½ Stone."**(A/N: Stone- British unit of measurement. 1 Stone equals 14 lbs. The Stone remains widely used in Britain and Ireland for human body weight: in those countries people may commonly be said to weigh, e.g., "11 stone 4" (11 stones and 4 pounds), rather than "72 kilograms" as in many other countries, or "158 pounds". -Wikipedia- So, ****Harry weighs 49 lbs and is 4 ft. tall.** **Normal 11 year old boys are somewhere between 75 and 80 lbs and 4 ½ to 5 ft. tall at least. Let's just say, from what I found online, Harry's the size of a seven year old boy. Smaller than my 7 year old sister who is 4 ½ ft. **tall and weighs fifty lbs.)****

She sighed, "They also aren't so thin their ribs are easily seen. The diagnostic test I took shows malnutrition and a history of untreated broken bones that have healed incorrectly. Are you sure they didn't hit you?"

Harry nodded, "They let their son do it."

When Sirius's struggles became too much, the Auror stunned him and he fell back onto the bed, unmoving.

"How did you find out about your magic? It shows consistent use of it over the course of your life, but you said you only just learned of it."

Harry shrugged, "I just learned that what I was _doing_, was called magic. I've just been able to make things happens ever since I was young. Turning my teacher's hair blue, wanting a room clean and suddenly the cleaning products are moving on their own and doing my chores for me, wanting something someone is eating and having it appear in my hands and even appearing on top of my school about a mile from where I had been previously. A little before I got my letter, I set a snake free by making the glass of its tank disappear at the zoo. And then I learned of magic and I decided I would try to control it. When I could sort of control it, I…"

Harry stopped suddenly, not knowing if he should tell the adults what he did to his 'family'.

The Auror seemed intrigued, "You...what?"

"Uh...I may or _may not_ have frozen my relatives in place and threatened to burn their house to the ground with my magic if they didn't give me a real bedroom, feed me like their son was fed, let me stop doing chores and take me to Diagon Alley," he answered, flushing when the man's eyes went wide.

"Are they still frozen?"

Harry shook his head, "No. They're fine, at least they should be. It was three weeks later that I decided to stay in Diagon Alley until school began. Nearing the end of July actually. If they aren't fine, I have nothing to do with it."

The medi-witch was still gaping. "I'm shocked that you have such command over your magic, before even having a wand."

Harry shrugged, "I've been practicing the spells in my school texts without a wand. It isn't that hard. I just know how my magic feels."

"Well then…" the Auror shrugged and made a face, causing the medi-witch to giggle. Harry was left in wonderment, not understanding what was so funny.

"Well Mr. Potter, I have to recommend you some nutrient potions and Skele-Gro to fix all those improperly aligned bones and fractures along your skeleton."

"_**Sssskele-Gro is dissssgussssting! Good luck,**_" Loki hissed, shaking his head.

Harry's eyes bugged, "Is this going to hurt?"

Her lips pursed, "Possibly."

"Bugger."

The Auror snorted.

"Yes well, I can give you a Sleeping Draught that won't affect the potion in any way. The process should be finished after a full night of sleep."

Harry nodded, still skeptical of the whole possible pain part of it all. Loki seemed to pity him and that wasn't good.

The rest of Harry's visit was spent trying to reassure Sirius that he was fine. The Auror also stated that he was going to bring up Harry's treatment at the Dursley's whom he was informed that Harry was placed with by Dumbledore, his former Magical Guardian, to the Head Auror. Harry remembered her and was sure that she wouldn't be happy.

Harry got to know Sirius a little better once the man calmed down with a potion. He knew a lot about Harry's parents and told him stories of how great a friend his father was and how beautiful and smart his mother was. For once, Harry felt like he could connect something good to his parents. It was nice, knowing that in reality, they were good people who fought hard to protect him and loved him. It was obvious with how Sirius spoke of them, that they were all close friends and the man's grey eyes shone with joy as he recounted random pranks and mischief he and James Potter had gotten into together with their friend Remus. Peter was not considered a friend any longer, after being outed as a backstabber.

Loki was shocked to hear that Sirius broke the mold of the Black family by being sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius told him he wouldn't mind it if Harry was sorted into Slytherin. So long as Harry wasn't a Hufflepuff, he would be okay with any other House.

Seriously, Hufflepuff was House no one seemed to want. He wondered what sort of people ended up in such a House.

By the time Harry left, it was dark out and he had spent a majority of his day with his godfather, whom he was going to be visiting at least three times a week, with Loki's permission of course. He couldn't just throw away his studying and all.

Once they retired to their room in the Leaky Cauldron after eating dinner downstairs, Tom had Harry take his potions. The poor boy choked on the Skele-Gro. It had burned his Esophagus as it went down and tasted horrible. The Sleeping Draught wasn't any better to be honest.

Harry passed out into peaceful obliviousness after such a long day and could only wonder what sort of work Tom was going to put him through the next day.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be too hard. Tom wasn't that mean?

Was he?

**A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you! You're all worthless. Yeah, I went there.**

******Check out my other Harry Potter stories. _Deadly Eyes of a Phoenix Reborn_(SLASH, just updated) Tom/Harry. ******_Surge de Hydra_(SLASH, complete) Tom/Harry. _It's Okay Now_(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry/Draco. _Friend or More?_(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry. _Her Eyes_(ongoing) femHarry/Snape. _What's in a Name?_(ongoing) femHarry/Tom, _The Lonely_(SLASH, ongoing) Harry/Cedric and _Harry Potter and the Vampire's Ring_(SLASH, ongoing) Harry/Severus.************

**See ya! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Tom was a blood git, nothing else to say about it. He made up this intricate exam that he claimed was on par with O.W.L.s and made poor Harry take it. It was so difficult, Harry wanted to rip his hair out in frustration.

When it was all said and done with, Tom took the multiple paged exam and graded it in one sitting, leaving Harry to sit worriedly on his bed as he waited for the bad news. Sure, he knew the first year curriculum easily, but O.W.L.s were taken by fifth year students and there was no way Harry knew that much after only a month and a few days of studying.

The look Tom sent him when he finished, made him wary. The teen sat back in his wooden chair and elegantly crossed his right leg over his left. Dark green eyes bore into Harry's and the boy could feel his heart just racing to get away. Tom was not appreciative of bad grades and the punishment for doing 'not well' was extra work, which he didn't want to do.

"According to your results," Tom began, glancing at the paper blandly. "You are caught up to a third year's intelligence level. I must admit to being impressed that you made it this far in such a limited time frame. I truly didn't expect you to make even _half _of a second year's expected knowledge level. Congratulations."

Harry sat in the silence for a moment as his mind decided to take its time in discerning Tom's words. When he finally caught up to the teen's thought process, he gaped openly.

"I did _good_?"

Tom nodded, looking over the collection of papers without expression.

"You gave me a big test that you didn't even think I'd do well on?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I wanted to know if you could handle it," Tom shrugged. "You can. But do not for a moment assume that you may slacken your studies. There will always be new information to absorb and you must be prepared to assimilate all that you can manage. Where there is knowledge, there is power. Knowledge _is _power. Some do not find knowledge worthwhile, just as some fear knowledge may bring forth evil. Know this Hadrian, '_there is no good or evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it_'."_**(A/N: The last sentence is a quote straight out of my copy of 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'. Pg. 291.)**_

Harry frowned, "But if there's no good or evil, what do you call Voldemort?"

Tom looked ready to answer, but paused and hummed. "Misguided, twisted, mad. His actions are the result of many mistakes in life. According to the Head Goblin, he is the way he is because he is insane. Would he be the same if he hadn't done such things to his soul? I guess you could call him _evil _after everything he's done. Though _evil _has many synonyms that could be used instead. Wicked, immoral, foul, fiendish diabolical, monstrous and so many other terms appropriately suited to the '_creature' _he has become. Truthfully, I do not know what to classify my future self as."

Harry shrugged and looked out the small window. "Who is to judge what is 'good' or what is 'evil'? What if everything people believe about the words, is actually false?"

Tom stared at the young boy for a moment before shaking his head quickly. He then said, as a statement meant to stop the conversation, "I believe you are too young to be waxing philosophical. Please return to this line of discussion in a few years when your age better matches the excessively confusing inquiries you are sending my way."

Harry snorted.

* * *

><p>Harry pushed his trolley toward the train before him. It was large and scarlet in color. Families bustled about the Platform. <strong>Platform 9 ¾<strong>, interestingly enough. The method to getting onto the Platform was also interesting. Running through the wall between Platforms nine and ten.

When Loki had told him of this method, he stared at the snake for a solid moment, contemplating whether he had gone barmy, he was having the poor boy on, or if he could possibly be serious. The snake did not find insult in Harry's skepticism and repeated his words firmly, until Harry finally decided to do it.

It wasn't like anyone could blame him though. Running into a wall to get onto a magical platform. Sounds legit._**(A/N: Yes, I took that from a meme, for those of you who recognized it. :D )**_

Once he got through the barrier, which he was shocked that none of the muggles noticed people disappearing into the wall at all, he was able to take in his surroundings. He took the chance to push his trolley to the side, to get out of the way of other people coming through the barrier. He didn't want to be bowled over.

A was staring at a large scarlet steam engine that was currently surrounded by families and station workers loading luggage onto the train. Above his head was a sign. **Hogwarts Express**. It was cool.

"_**Besssst you get on toward the back. When the train reachessss the sssstation, the compartmentssss in the back are closssser to the sssschool,**_" Loki advised, making Harry nod.

The boy went through the motions of giving over his luggage and ticket, before boarding the large vehicle that was used yearly as a conveyance of the students to Hogwarts. He was then able to find a nice compartment toward the back.

Harry's small carry on item was a book. **Hogwarts: A History**. According to Loki, Professor Binns was hopeless and if he wished to do good in History of Magic, he'd have to know the book intimately. Otherwise he'd only know about Goblin Wars. There was some money in his pocket for the trolley.

He was already dressed in his uniform and over his shoulder was his robes for later.

A glance out the window, showed a large family. All of them were redheads. The mother, he assumed, was patting every child over and speaking frantically. There was a daughter, smaller and obviously not Hogwarts age yet. Then a boy with a bright red face. After him were two identical twins, grinning at the younger boy evilly. Finally there was the older brother, looking serious and stern even as his mother ruined the picture by pressing kisses to his cheeks, making him flush.

The little girl said something and the mother shook her head, making her lips turn down in a pout. The oldest, with the golden '**P**' on his robes, said something and the twins rolled their eyes, saying something in alternate timing. The older brother flushed and the mother cuffed the twins over the back of their heads. It wasn't done harshly though, Harry could tell. And from the grins the twins were wearing, they knew it too.

"I wonder if that is what normal families are like," he mumbled to himself.

Loki seemed to shrug, "_**I wouldn't be the one to come to.**_"

That was sad. The fact that both of them never had a proper example of a family and were orphans. Harry looked at Loki and asked, "_**Did you ever wonder what it wassss like to have a family, or am I just pathetic for thinking of it sssso often?**_"

"_**It issssn't pathetic,**_" Loki disagreed. "_**And yessss I have.**_"

Harry nodded and turned to stare out the window, noticing that the family was now gone.

The compartment door opened suddenly and Harry looked over, immediately assessing whoever was entering his space.

It was the twins.

"Well look at that Forge! A little firstie!" the one on he left said, elbowing his brother.

The one who received the elbow, grinned, "A _really little firstie_ I'd say, Gred."

'Gred' nodded, "Yeah." He then looked Harry in the eye and asked, "Aren't you a little _too_ _little _to be here?"

Harry frowned, annoyed that he was so bloody short because of the malnutrition. "I'm eleven," he answered briefly.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

The one who was known as 'Gred' raised a hand and said, "I'm George Weasley."

The other, 'Forge' smiled then, "And I'm Fred Weasley."

They both gave Harry a bow. "_**We are pleased to meet you, littlest firstie,**_" they chorused.

Harry nodded, sharing look with Loki, who seemed interested enough in the twins to slither out of Harry's jumper.

The twin's gaped. "Big snake," Fred said.

"Little firstie _with _big snake," added George.

They grinned even wider, "_**Wicked.**_"

Harry smiled at the boys when Loki hissed that he liked them. "I'm James Evans."

"A little muggleborn!" George cheered.

Free nodded but fixed Harry with a look, "Be glad our dad wasn't here today, he'd probably bombard you with questions about the muggle world."

George nodded in agreement, "I reckon that he would too. There's no escaping him and his love for muggles."

Another boy came up behind the twins, who were still standing in the doorway. He was dark skinned and in his hands was a large black spider. Tarantula. Its body was almost five inches long and its legs were even longer. Harry's nose wrinkled at the sight of it. It was hideous.

Loki hissed, drawing the attention for the new boy.

"It that a Python?" the boy asked.

Harry nodded, "Burmese Python to be exact."

"Cool. Good to know I'm not the only one breaking the pet rule. I'm Lee Jordan."

"James Evans. Technically I consider Loki a friend not a pet, so the rule doesn't apply to me."

The three older boys smirked then.

"_**Loophole,**_" the twins chorused.

Lee nodded, "You might just be a Slytherin. But you seem like an alright bloke, so being in Slytherin won't be so bad."

Harry nodded. After a few more moments of small talk, the three older boys moved on to their own compartment, wishing him luck and hoping he'd make Gryffindor like them.

Harry took the chance to place his robes on quickly, wanting to just sit and read throughout the train ride.

Loki took his usual space around the boy's shoulders and they waited out the time.

The train's whistle blew and then it was in motion.

Several long minutes of reading passed, before Harry's solitude was once again interrupted. This time, by a boy with dirty blonde hair that looked dark when the light hit it a certain way and then light if the light hit it another way. He still had baby fat around his cheeks, but otherwise looked like a normal eleven year old should. He seemed very nervous.

"H-hi. S-sorry to b-bother you, b-but have you s-seen a toad?"

His voice was shaking and he looked near ready to faint. Poor kid.

"No, sorry," Harry shook his head. He then got an idea. "What's its name?"

"Trevor," the boy answered, shoulders drooping.

Harry stood, taking note of how much smaller he was than the other boy. How embarrassing.

He pulled the boy into the corridor of the train and grabbed his hands, holding them up like a catcher ready to catch a baseball. Keeping his right hand on the boy's own right hand, he intoned, "_Accio_ Trevor the toad."

There was a loud squeal from somewhere down the corridor before both boys noticed a small green mass coming toward them. The blonde was able to catch the croaking creature and gave Harry a thankful look.

"I was so worried about him, thank you. I'm Neville Longbottom."

Harry pulled the boy into the compartment and closed the door. "Nice to meet you Neville. I'm James Evans." Harry's eyes got serious, "Can you keep a secret?"

"I'd have no one to tell," the boy mumbled.

The revelation twisted Harry's heart. Before Tom, he had no one to tell as well. That was it. Neville Longbottom would be his friend.

The dark haired boy looked toward the boy and leaned in close to whisper, "I've been telling everyone my name is James Evans, but I'm really Harry Potter."

Neville gasped, "Why would you hide it?"

Harry sat down, tugging Neville to the seat across from him. "People are really weird when my name is mentioned. I only _just learned_ of the magical world in June and once I found out what happened to make me so famous, I have been going by my middle names, so that I don't get mauled by fans."

Neville nodded slowly, still blinking over the revelation. Harry smiled encouragingly at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I expected you to be a lot _bigger_," Neville murmured, looking Harry over.

Harry sighed, obviously this was going to be a big point with people. "The medi-witch at St. Mungo's said something about undernourishment and improperly healed broken bones. Apparently whatever my muggle relatives did to me, isn't very good. They never hit me! They just forced child labor, didn't let me eat and made me sleep in a cupboard," he insisted when Neville's face became horrified.

"It's great they didn't hit you, but that doesn't mean the other things are any better, you know that right?" Neville asked, looking worried. "You're too small and that's not good for you health. Do you have potions to take?"

Harry nodded, touched at Neville's concern. It was nice to have people worry about him. First Tom, then Sirius and now Neville. "I have a whole section in my trunk that holds them for me. I have a lot to take for the next few months. They taste gross."

Neville cracked a smile. "What House do you want to be in?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't really care, but everyone I meet seems to have a dislike for Hufflepuff, so I guess I don't want to be there. You?"

"Gryffindor. My parents were Gryffindors and I want to live up to their memory."

Harry's small smile dropped, "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"They're still alive!" Neville interrupted quickly, waving his free hand. "They're just in the Janus Thickey Ward and St. Mungo's."

Loki hissed, quickly explaining what Harry didn't understand. "_**That ward issss meant for people who have ssssuffered ssssevere permanent mind altering illnessssessss, obliviatessss or have ssssuffered under an Unforgivable Cursssse. They can't be healed.**_"

Pity rose up in Harry like a newly dug well that hit water. Poor Neville.

"Do you, mind if I ask what happened?"

Neville smiled sadly, "Not too long after You-Know-Who was defeated by you, his followers came to my home. My parents were captured and tortured under the Cruciatus Curse for hours. Though the Death Eaters were caught and imprisoned, the damage was extensive and couldn't be healed. My parents are considered 'insane' and 'unable to live in society'. They don't recognize me. Although, mum seems to understand that I'm someone important to her and gives me gifts when I visit her. They're just gum wrappers and to other people they may seem ridiculous for gifts, but I treasure them dearly…" He trailed off, eyes becoming watery as he looked out the window at the passing landscape.

"_**The poor child,**_" Loki hissed, making Neville jump a tad when he slithered closer to get a good look at him.

Harry didn't know which was worse. Growing up under the misconception that your parents died in car crash and weren't even respectable people or growing up with living parents whom you knew couldn't understand you and didn't know who you were. If he would have to choose, he'd say that Neville's situation was far worse than his own. Much worse.

He didn't really know what to say, so he opted for, "I think it's sweet that you keep them. And why should you care what people think anyway? She's your mum, not theirs."

Neville stared for a moment, before grinning, "Thanks, Harry."

After an hour of just talking, an old woman with a smile full of dimples opened their compartment door and smiled kindly at them. "Anything off the trolley dears? The first stop too mind you, first pick of everything."

Harry's gaze sharpened, landing on the trolley outside the door. He looked at Neville and asked "Want anything? My treat."

"Oh you don't have to-"

"We're friends Neville and I want to get you something to commemorate the occasion," Harry insisted, already leaving the compartment to check what was available to purchase.

Neville smiled again and followed him into the corridor.

After several moments of choosing what the wanted, Harry paid the woman ten Galleons, they got _a lot of sweets_, and they returned to their seats.

They were joined about two hours later by a bushy haired girl with front teeth a little larger than normal, but not overly obvious. Her eyes matched the brown of her hair and she was exceedingly pale skinned. She was already dressed in her robes much like Neville and Harry were.

"May I sit with you? Some people were very rude to me and kicked me out of my compartment. Thankfully I was able to grab my bag before the locked me out."

The boys shared a look and nodded to her. She smiled gratefully and sat down beside Neville, placing her brown satchel on the floor beside her feet.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter. I know I'm in a lot of books for something that I don't remember."

Her eyes went wide, "Have either of you read your school books yet?"

Harry nodded and Neville raised his hand, moving it around in a motion that universally meant, 'a little'. She smiled, "I have as well. I find it all absolutely fascinating. When Professor McGonagall came to my House to deliver my letter, I was so shocked. My parents were so happy too. I've been smarter than others my age for years and people made fun of my intelligence, calling me names and all. Then there was the list of strange things I always did that couldn't be explained. We were so happy to hear that I wasn't a problem child and that I wasn't a freak."

Harry winced at the word 'freak', knowing what it was like to be though of as one. He hated feeling worthless.

Neville's head tilted, "So you're a muggleborn, then?"

She nodded.

"I'm a Pureblood, but I don't really care about the whole blood purity bit. Especially since I'm nearly a Squib."

Hermione looked confused, so he elaborated, "A Pureblood born without magic. To tell you the truth, my first bout of accidental magic happened only last year. My uncle had been trying to get me to do something for years with nothing to show for it. He then dropped me out a window and luckily I bounced when I landed and bounced all the way down the lane. It was horrible, but Gran was finally happy over something, so I guess it's alright. What he did and all."

Hermione and Harry shared a horrified look. Neither of them thought dropping a child out of a window was 'alright', no matter if the results made someone happy or not.

Their conversation was further halted by the appearance of two girls.

"Can we sit with you? Slytherins kicked us out of our compartment along with the others." asked the red haired girl. The blond was nodding quickly, looking at the floor.

Harry moved his remaining sweets over to the small sill by the window and gestured to the seat beside him. "Not at all."

"I'm Susan Bones," the redhead introduced as she sat. "This is Hannah Abbot."

"Hermione Granger."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter. Are you possibly related to Madam Bones? The Head Auror for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

Susan's eyebrows shot upward and she nodded. "She's my aunt. I was named for her."

"Cool."

* * *

><p>The first years were lead from Hogsmeade Station by a large man dressed in a dark brown coat. They walked or a while until he brought them to a cluster of boats at the end of the trail and ordered 'no more than four a boat'. Hannah and Susan took the boat beside Harry, Hermione and Neville's, in order to remain close together. The youngest Weasley boy was the fourth person in their boat.<p>

Once everyone was situated, the boats began to move on their own and the little lanterns attached to the boats, lit the water up slightly.

Across the lake, sitting upon a large hill, was Hogwarts. The lights from the lit torches made it stand out against the night sky. The full moon illuminating it from behind. It was brilliant. There were turrets, battlements, a viaduct and courtyards if he could see properly in the darkness. It was better than **Hogwarts: A History** claimed it was.

Upon reaching the boathouse, they shuffled out and got in an almost single file line as the marched up the long and winding staircase leading up the large rocky cliff. It was lit by torches.

The big man in the brown coat led them into the main building. No one made a sound as they moved, too stunned to truly think of anything to say.

Their procession was stopped in front of a large oaken door and the man raised his fist and knocked three times. It swung open to reveal a salt and pepper haired witch in hunter green dress robes and a tall, pointed witch hat.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the man announced.

She gave a small smile and nodded, "Thank you, Hagrid. I shall see to them from here on out."

He nodded and waved to the first years before traipsing into the castle.

The woman stood sternly and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She gave a brief explanation of the Houses, the Sorting and the point system. She asked them to wait in the entrance hall until she came back to fetch them and so the first years turned to each other and got acquainted. Well, those who weren't already familiar with one another.

Harry and his small group stayed together. The girls learned quickly about why he was so small and proceeded to pet this hair and coo at him for having to live with such horrible people. Harry didn't understand, but also didn't say anything. He didn't understand girls well enough yet.

Loki was currently inside his robes, hissing to himself about missing Hogwarts, his home, and wishing he were young again. Harry very nearly rolled his eyes, since Loki was still considered to be very young indeed.

There was a scream and a look over showed several silver objects floating through the walls. No, not objects. People! Ghosts.

Several ghosts floated around the room now and some even went through the new students, making them shriek in fright.

"I read that each House has a ghost representative," Hermione stated looking around and not scared in the least at what she saw. Others didn't share the feelings, as most were clutching each other in terror.

Harry nodded along with her, "Yes. I should very much like to meet them."

One curly haired ghost floated closer to their group and tilted his head, "Hello."

They all waved in return. "I'm Sir Nicholas and I am Gryffindor's House Ghost. Hope to see you there!"

He moved along to another group.

Hannah asked in a subdued voice, "Who was that?"

Harry answered, surprising them all. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Known as 'Nearly Headless Nick' to the students. He performed some magic many years ago that had a backlash of negative proportions. He was arrested by muggles and executed, but the blade was dull and it took forty-five chops to finally kill him. However, there is still a bit of skin connected and that's why they call him, 'Nearly Headless Nick'."

Tom had told him that story. It wasn't in many books.

The girls and Neville looked ready to be ill.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the blonde boy from Diagon Alley, Draco, if he recalled correctly, making his way over to them.

"Aren't you too young to be here, little girl?" the blonde asked him, looking him over and catching sight of his hair, which had been pulled back into a low ponytail.

Was everyone seriously going to harp to him about his height? It was getting redundant and fast.

"I'm eleven," he answered. "And I'm a boy. It's called being androgynous, if you _must _know," he sniffed, miffed that people kept mistaking him for a girl, even though he was dressed as a boy.

The blonde stared at him, not even bothering to look at anyone else. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Loki hissed lowly from beneath his robes, "_**Get on hissss good sssside. Or at leasssst sssstay off hissss bad sssside.**_"

Harry took the offered hand and shook it lightly, "Hadrian."

"No last name?"

"You'll find out soon, won't you?" he countered with a smirk.

Draco returned the expression and shrugged, "I suppose. Until then."

He walked away, ignoring everyone as he went.

Harry looked at his new friends and said, "I have no idea what they was about."

After a few more moments of waiting, McGonagall came back and led them further into the building. When they reached a pair of double doors, she didn't pause and just continued on, the doors opening right up without help. Magic.

The Great Hall was large, with four tables taking up most of the space. In the back of the room was another table, turned perpendicular to the four tables. Behind it, sat what he assumed to be the professors. Dumbledore was in the center, sitting on a very throne like chair himself.

Harry got the distinct impression that the man thought too highly of himself all because he defeated a Dark Lord in the past.

High above the room was the enchanted ceiling that looked like the night sky. Floating a little below it were hundreds of lit candles. Lining the walls were torches of many sizes all filled with little flames.

McGonagall led them down the center aisle. As they walked, Harry noticed that every student was wearing a pointed hat. The ones that had been on the list. He wonder how often they'd have to wear hem. They weren't fashion compliant, not that he knew much about fashion.

They were instructed to waited along the landing, in front of a wooden stool that had a wrinkled old hat on it. That hat began to sing!

Though he found the poetry nice and explanatory, the hat's voice was lacking...a lot.

Not once did the question of why a hat even had a voice, cross his mind.

Once it finished, McGonagall began calling names in backwards alphabetical order. The first person, Zabini Blaise, went to Slytherin. Weasley Ronald went to Gryffindor. Turpin Lisa was sorted to Ravenclaw. Thomas Dean went with Ronald. Right after him, came Harry's name.

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispering began and Neville sent him a sympathetic look. He nodded sadly, annoyed with the gossip already. The small boy stepped forward, ears twitching at the multitude of gasps that reached him from all over the room. He wasn't what people had expected. No messy hair. No glasses and too bloody short to look like he belonged.

He ignored everyone's blatant staring and sat upon the stool comfortably, though he was annoyed to note that his feet dangled at least a foot off the ground. He sighed almost inaudibly, hating his lack of height.

**Well, well, well. I haven't been in a head like yours in fifty years. And you even personally know of whom I speak, how interesting.**

Harry's heart jumped at the unexpected voice. In his head. He wasn't expecting that.

**Ambition, intelligence along with some assistance. Worry not, I shall never reveal a student's secrets to another soul. Loyalty and bravery to boot. Why, you could fit any Hogwarts House. How rare.**

Harry knew that for sure. People normally didn't have all qualities of the four Houses. Of course he had to be the odd one out, right?

**Honestly, I cannot decide on where to put you, because any House would you justice. I'll let you choose.**

Did that Hat let people choose before? Harry really wanted to have a talk with it, but he had a feeling he'd been sitting up there too long. People were beginning to point, which he found rude.

_I think you know which House I want._

**Indeed. You'll do very well in, **"SLYTHERIN!"

The last word was yelled for the whole Hall to hear and Harry managed to slip off the stool without hurting himself. He placed the hat on the wooden seat and moved over to the green table. On the way, he noticed the inner lining of his robes turned green. Cool.

He sat down a few inches away from the Blaise boy, ignoring the fact that the entire Hall was silent. After a moment more of quiet, McGonagall continued on with the list. Malfoy joined him, sitting to his left and staring at him in awe as more names were called.

"You're Harry Potter," he mumbled.

"Hadrian Jameson Evans Potter," Harry amended softly.

A few more students and Neville went to Gryffindor with a relieved look. Harry smiled from across the Hall and the boy returned the look.

Hermione was up next and her result, shocked the Hall into silence.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry's eyes went wide as he tried to discern how she managed to get into the House. She smiled and took her seat opposite Harry, who was staring at her like a puzzle to be figured out.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering, did you insist to be put here, or did the hat tell you you would become great if you were here?"

Hermione flushed, "The House rivalry thing doesn't interest me, because I wouldn't let such foolish things hinder my studies not matter what. I could be in any House as the hat had told me, but I asked to bet placed with you."

Harry nodded, "I can see it. Cunning, ambition, resourcefulness, leadership, cleverness, power, determination and self-preservation are all traits the make a Slytherin and you have it all. Yes you will fit in here, maybe not at first just because you aren't Pureblooded, but eventually. Not like blood matters anyway."

Hermione was still flushed, but she nodded in gratitude.

The Sorting continued until Hannah and Susan were placed Hufflepuff. Harry didn't think about them any differently because of it though. They were very nice girls after all.

Dumbledore stood and gave a small speech on the boundaries over the school and some rules. He then began the feast, in which food magically appeared on the four long tables. Harry knew, because Tom had told him, that the tables were connected to the ones in the kitchens and that was how the food would appear. Ingenious.

Hermione was staring at the Headmaster, a look of confusion on her face. "Several books say that Dumbledore is a great and powerful wizard, but it's difficult to believe since he looks so...ancient."

Loki hissed from beneath his robes, "_**He issssn't powerful.**_"

Harry nodded along with both of their statements and added, "He's not all that great either."

Hermione frowned and asked, "Why?"

Harry shrugged, deliberately ignoring the students close enough to listen in. "He was supposedly my Magical Guardian, but I had never met him before. I only found out about magic when I received my Hogwarts letter. Then all of the odd things I've done in my life finally made sense to me. My muggle relatives never told me I was magical, because my aunt was my muggleborn mother's sister and she was jealous over not being born with magic. So she took her jealousy out on me and never told me why I was treated so terribly."

He was conscious of the fact that several people were gaping at him, but he didn't care. He'd come to grips with it a while ago and preferred not to dwell on it too much. He may become bitter that way.

Hermione was offended upon his behalf, which he found rather sweet. She huffed, "I wish you didn't have to go back to such people. Locking you in a dark room and refusing to feed you, making you so unhealthy and sick looking. And horrible treatment without explanation as to why."

The boy let it roll off his back as he bit into a warm croissant.

Malfoy decided to speak then, turning his attention to Harry. "How is it that a Potter made it into Slytherin?"

Harry turned to him and said, "My father's mother was a Slytherin. She married into the Potter family but was still a Slytherin. Her entire family was sorted into Slytherin, that is, until my godfather Sirius broke the mold and went to Gryffindor."

Draco's mouth dropped, "You're a Black? I'm a Black, through my mother."

Harry smiled, "Look at that, you're a distant cousin of mine."

Blaise decided to ask, "Did the muggles really abuse you?"

"I don't call it abuse, because they never hit me. I just call it neglect," Harry answered with a shrug.

Hermione's brown hair shook from side to side with her head. "You are too nonchalant about it. It's not a joking matter, Harry. This is bad."

"I know. I just don't want people to worry, since I know it could have gotten even worse and it didn't. When I learned of my magic, I tried a few things out and when they worked, I threatened them into giving me food and a real bedroom or else I'd burn their house down with magic and suddenly, they were waiting on me hand and foot. So even if I have to go back they won't do anything because I proved that I was capable of levitating them and pinning them to the wall, for an undetermined amount of time. They don't want my 'freakishness' to infect them, so it's all good now."

Hermione giggled into her hand, "Is that how they let you have a snake?"

Loki popped out of his robes at the mention of his existence, making Blaise and Draco jerk away from him a bit. Harry smirked, "Maybe."

He then looked to his sides, where the boys were staring at the small snake sticking out of his collar. "This is Loki. I shrank him to fit better and he's rather harmless, so you don't have to worry about him attacking you."

Once again, Loki began hissing at how Harry was insulting his terrifying visage and the boy just ignored his ramblings.

"Snakes aren't exactly tamable. There's no way to determine is it won't turn on you at some point," Blaise pointed.

"Loki and I have a very close bond. He's a special snake."

"Like a familiar? You understand each other because of the bond?" Draco asked, raised hackles seeming to disappear as he leaned into the shrunken serpent to get a better look.

"Sort of. I just understand him," Harry threw that out there, wondering how they'd handle the information.

Hermione understood his meaning first and gasped. "You're a Parselmouth!" she breathed in awe.

Loki turned to him and if snakes could cock eyebrows, he'd be doing it. "_**Good luck with that revelation. I wassssn't expecting you to admit to it sssso early on though.**_"

Harry shrugged and retorted, "_**What'ssss life without a little misssschief?**_"

"_**You do know that it will be all over the wizarding world now, right?**_"

"_**Yessss.**_"

"_**Sssso long assss you know the rissssk,**_" Loki relented.

Harry continued to eat, despite the fact that everyone without hearing distance had witnessed him speaking the snake language with Loki. People were gaping at him and several Slytherins were choking on their food and reaching for their goblets.

Loki looked around and shook his head, "_**How dissssappointing. Sssslytherinssss in my day would never be caught doing ssssuch thingssss. How obvioussss musssst they be?**_"

The meal carried on. Hermione and Harry spoke mostly to each other, not really comfortable with the other Slytherin students yet. Though Draco and Blaise were a lot better than others and had yet to mock them on their blood status.

When the Houses were dismissed, Harry was summoned to Professor Snape's office, who was the Head of Slytherin House. Loki was waiting to see if he was better than some man named Slughorn. Harry wasn't really interested enough to ask about it.

The Prefect who led him there was silent and left as soon as they arrived. Snape was a dark, dour man with a very unpleasant countenance. He looked the very definition of 'mean teacher'. He was also standing beside his desk, glaring viciously at the boy, though Harry didn't know what his issue was.

"The Headmaster wishes for me to bring you to his office."

Harry couldn't withhold the sneer that crossed his lips. What could the bumbling old fool want with him?

Snape obviously did not appreciate his reaction and said, "Yes, Merlin forbid you have to follow any rules set by your Headmaster, Potter. Not come!"

Harry got the impression that Snape did not like him, though he didn't know why. He'd never met the man before, therefore there should be no bad blood between them.

He was led through the castle and up a floor or two before they stopped before a gargoyle statue. Snape hissed out the words, "Sherbet Lemon."

A muggle candy? Loki and Harry shared a look, both coming to the conclusion that Dumbledore a nutter.

The gargoyle moved aside to reveal a stairway that moved when they stepped in it. The entire thing lifted suddenly and they spiraled around to face a pair of double doors.

Snape just entered without knocking, leading Harry to believe that the was some sort of ward around, alerting the Headmaster to who was coming or something.

The office was admirable yes, but the presence of the man who left him to rot muggle hell just ruined it all. Though the Phoenix on the perch on the desk was enough to make the experience not so wretched.

"Ah, Severus, thank you for bringing Mr. Potter!"

Harry sent Loki a bland look. This man was going to be a pain in the arse.

The Sorting Hat appeared suddenly in the old man's hand and he gestured for Harry to come closer, "There was a mistake when you were sorted, my dear boy. You must be sorted once more."

Harry scoffed and fixed the man with a glare and folded his arms. "The Hat told me I was perfectly capable of being in any House and because he couldn't decide, he told me to choose. I chose Slytherin for many reason that I refuse to disclose at present and _I will not_ choose another House. You cannot force me to be re-sorted unless you force the entire school to be re-sorted and I'm sure many people would not appreciate such."

He was firmly set.

"My dear boy, you're a Potter. Potters are not sorted into Slytherin."

The boy scoffed, "Well now they are. I'll just be like Sirius, defying the mold created by my family. It's my decision and I do not appreciate you attempting to remove my rights from me. And I'm not your _anything_, Headmaster."

Loki chose that moment of slip from his collar and hiss in the Headmaster's direction.

"_**Foolish two-legger, trying to control my two-legger Sssspeaker!**_"

Harry's brows furrowed, wondering why Loki was speaking like that. He never referred to Harry like that before...unless Dumbledore somehow understood Parseltongue. Was that even possible is one could not speak it?

Snape took a wary step back, wand suddenly out and pointed a Loki. Harry placed a hand on the snake's head and fixed Snape with a challenging gaze. The man didn't move a muscle, which meant the wand was not being put away.

Harry's magic filled his hand and Loki was growing bigger and bigger until he was his normal size once more, wrapped around Harry tightly and hissing at the man who looked ready to kill him at a moment's notice.

"Mr. Potter, snakes are not on the list of allowable pets," Snape stated, voice deep and smooth.

"So? There's a Gryffindor boy with a large Tarantula and that certainly not on the list. Besides, Slytherin is represented by a snake, so it's expected to an extent. I'm pretty sure the girls of Gryffindor don't like a five inch spider with ten inch hairy legs, crawling about. Besides, Loki is a familiar, not a pet. He is my friend and he's harmless."

"He's a Python!" the man argued, looking at him like he was insane.

"And I'm a Parselmouth!" Harry sneered back. "He obeys me with no issue."

Both older men recoiled at that and Snape's dark eyes blew wide. Harry could see fear enter those dark orbs and had a feeling that the man was on the receiving end of some nasty Parselmagic some point in the past.

"And if that wasn't enough, two Gryffindor students have pets that aren't on the list. The youngest Weasley has a rat and the other with the Tarantula that is too big for its own good. If Gryffindor is the only House with students getting away with breaking the rules, I wonder what will happen if some parents feel the favoritism has gone too far?"

Manipulative, yes, but he was a Slytherin and it was a particular trait the House was known for.

Snape was gaping, in a very Slytherin way of course, not unattractively like Dumbledore was. The austere professor was much better at commanding his emotions, proof of Slytherin upbringing. Dumbledore was once in Gryffindor and from what he'd seen, they weren't very good at cloaking emotions and opinions for the world.

"May I go to my House now? I had to leave my _muggleborn _friend at the mercy of a House of students well known for segregating those who aren't their definition of 'pure'. She might be dead by now."

Harry knew they wouldn't kill her, but he also knew from what Tom had said, that Slytherin was horrible to those who were muggleborn. Hermione was smart and pretty strong, but she wasn't used to being hated for not being considered, 'good enough' in the eyes of her peers. Being made fun of for being a genius, versus being taunted for being 'worthless' wasn't the same.

"Now Mr. Potter as your Magical Guardian, I have to insist that you be re-sorted!"

He was still on about that? Cripes, did he have one hell of a one-track-mind.

"The Goblins removed you from that position when I revealed that I have never met you. In all the time you spent as my MG, you never came to see me and I had to learn from a _snake _and a _letter _than I'm a wizard. You left me with people who enforced slave-labor on me and neglected to feed me because I wasn't good enough. Petunia frequently tells me I'm a 'freak' and a 'waste of space'. In all this time, you've never once checked on me to see how I was doing and because of said neglect, I'm malnourished, unhealthy and I have to take nutrient potions every night for the next few months. You have no power in my life except that which is given to you for being a Headmaster, so step back and check yourself again, Headmaster Dumbledore. I'm going to my House now, good evening."

Harry stalked from the office, sauntering down the marble staircase and past the gargoyle and into the corridor.

"_**He issss probably the mosssst annoying persssson I have ever met!**_"

"_**Now you know how I feel,**_" Loki returned, shaking his head.

With Loki's direction, Harry finally made it to the snake statue that guarded the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

"_**Open.**_"

The snake's eyes went wide before hissing in greeting, "_**Welcome.**_"

"_**Thank you,**_" he murmured back.

The Slytherin Common Room was dark with green lights hanging from the ceilings. Several bookcases and bureaus around the room. Wingbacks, sofas and wooden chairs with tables. A few skulls here and there. A hearth and right above it, the portrait of a man in green with a long black beard.

Loki's head bobbed, "_**Ssssalazar Sssslytherin. A lot of people don't know that though, becausssse he refussssessss to sssspeak in English and jusssst watchessss people.**_"

The man's eyes snapped to Loki and Harry gauged his appearance. From how he dressed, looked and the snake that was curled around his body, he seemed to be everything the boy had expected Slytherin to look like. Impressive.

"_**Like a sssstalker?**_" he asked, wanting to see how the man reacted.

Loki sighed in exasperation, "_**Not a sssstalker, he jusssst doessssn't find people sssstimulating thesssse dayssss.**_"

Harry shrugged and moved toward the direction of the boys dorms. Loki had informed him that the first year boys were put in the same dorm as the second years. Only the seventh years got a dorm to themselves.

He reach the large archway and entered a very large room with many fourposters lining the walls. Dark colors and very intriguing bedding as well as dark oak desks, chairs and boudoirs as well.

Draco was toward the back of the room and he waved his hand a little, motioning Harry on over.

"What happened?" the blonde asked.

Harry spotted his trunk and bags along with Hedwig's cage, sitting beside the fourposters right next to Dracos, nestled into the corner. His bedding and hangings were green, which he liked.

"Dumbledore tried to force me to get resorted, but since the Hat let me choose to be here, I wasn't going to choose anywhere else. He didn't know that he is no longer my Magical Guardian and attempted to use the title to force me. It didn't work, obviously."

Harry went about talking out his belongings and sorting them on his bed. The boudoir designated for him was opened with a simple wave of the hand and Harry's things floated off the bed and into the black monstrosity. They settled over easily and he smiled when Loki slithered out of his clothes and onto the mattress, ordering him to use Parselmagic to place protective spells on his things. He did as ordered.

Draco, who was already dressed for bed, sneered, "My father hates Dumbledore. He always says that the man was the worst thing to ever happen to this place."

Loki hissed his agreement, catching the room's attention.

One of the second years looked Harry in the eye and said, "Potter, be careful with that bed. Rumor has it, that it was the Dark Lord's bed when he attended Hogwarts."

Harry looked to Loki, who nodded.

"Thank you for telling me, but I'm not worried. As for you all, just know that my snake Loki, is a Burmese Python and he will not attack any of you unless you attack him or me without notable justification," he said to the room of boys.

Some ignored him, some shivered at his words and a few, Blaise included, just stared.

Harry took care of his business, dressed for bed and took his nutrient potion. Nearly a month of taking them and still the taste hadn't gotten any better.

Placing a few more protections on his fourposter, Harry bade Draco, Blaise and Loki a good night and was finally able to succumb to the lethargy pressing upon him from such a long day.

Loki silently hissed in his ear as he drifted off, promising to show him all the amazing hiding spots and alcoves. The secret Slytherin passageways and even where the Chamber of Secrets was.

Harry smiled lightly, wondering if maybe Loki was getting excited himself, being back in the place he considered 'home'. Despite with the influence of Dumbledore, Harry had a feeling that he soon would be thinking of Hogwarts as his 'home' as well.

**A/N: Another one done! To the guest who bitched, I said each country has a different thing. So while Americans think that the British say odd things, other countries think we have odd things too. Stop whining and grow up.**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please? To the flamers, fuck you! You're all worthless. Yeah, I went there.**

******Check out my other Harry Potter stories. _Deadly Eyes of a Phoenix Reborn_(SLASH, just updated) Tom/Harry. ******_Surge de Hydra_(SLASH, complete) Tom/Harry. _It's Okay Now_(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry/Draco. _Friend or More?_(SLASH, ongoing) Tom/Harry. _Her Eyes_(ongoing) femHarry/Snape. _What's in a Name?_(ongoing) femHarry/Tom, _The Lonely_(SLASH, ongoing) Harry/Cedric and _Harry Potter and the Vampire's Ring_(SLASH, ongoing) Harry/Severus.************

**See ya! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, people! This has over 1,000 followers! You all rock! Thanks so much! :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**Monday:**

Classes for the first day were rather easy to accomplish. Defense and Potions.

Hermione keep throwing questions at him as they ate, wanting to see how much he knew. He answered everything perfectly without hesitation, thinking about what Tom had put him through. Hermione seemed a lot nicer in studying than Tom was.

Loki rested around his neck and gladly ate anything Harry handed over. He then pointed out where all classes were when they received their timetables. Hermione was excited about nearly every class and jabbered on and on about what to expect and how she already read all the school books through twice.

This prompted Harry into asking if she had an eidetic memory and she flushed naturally and nodded. "I need to learn so much as I can now, before it fades. Most adults don't keep such abilities when they age and I don't want to be ignorant of important things."

Hermione was eager to learn but was under the impression that if she didn't do perfectly in all her classes, she'd be kicked out of Hogwarts and her wand would be snapped. Harry had to correct that thought process by explaining that even getting an Acceptable - as the magicals called it - wouldn't be enough to escort her from the magical world. And then he pointed out her obvious intelligence and said there was no chance of her getting below an an O which was for Outstanding.

The two chatted easily, unnerving the other Slytherins. They paid no attention to others, though Harry was congenial to Malfoy.

People whispered and pointed at him. News of his treatment from his relatives, reached the ears of the other Houses. The Slytherin confided in the Ravenclaws who had no problem spreading the news to the other Houses. Harry's obvious size difference compared to everyone else, also definitely being who he was, was enough to credit his words as true. He was seven inches shorter than Hermione, who was over 4 ½ feet tall. He was rather dainty too, adding to the whole, _androgynous_ air.

Potions was the first class of the day.

The room was dark for the most part, with a small trip of light permeating through the shutters on the lone window. The Potions professor swept into the room with black, billowing robes and faced them with a stern countenance.

He introduced himself as Severus Snape and fully as a no nonsense professor and warned them against lollygagging and foolish wand waving.

He then rounded on Harry with a long list of questions that had even Loki awake and hissing his apparent dislike for the man. If Tom hadn't put him through such harsh study sessions, Harry wouldn't have been able to answer those questions. Things that weren't even on the first year curriculum. After ten difficult questions, Snape finally gave him one he couldn't answer.

"I don't know, sir. I haven't opened the N.E.W.T. level book 'Advanced Potion-Making' by Libatius Borage, yet and you cannot blame me for it. None of the other questions you asked me were first year level work. Not even second year level."

Snape's eyes lightened considerably. The man stared at Harry for several long seconds, silence dragging on.

He finally straightened up and gave a curt nod.

"Fifty points to Slytherin for answering ten fifth year questions correctly."

The Slytherins all smirked and Harry sighed in relief. Loki was still hissing his displeasure.

"As for the answer, the aforementioned ingredients create the Elixir to Induce Euphoria."

Snape snapped his attention to the Gryffindor section of the class and hissed, "Well?! Why aren't you taking notes?"

Hermione's reaction to Harry's knowledge was hilarious! She asked to borrow his books and promised to keep them all safe and sound.

Loki warned him to keep an eye on Snape, completely not trusting the man. He didn't like someone treating Harry so rudely.

Defense was a joke.

Professor Quirrell was a stuttering, quivering mess. He reeked of garlic and wore a violet colored turban on his head. Also, whenever someone said the word 'vampire' he'd jump at least a foot. He was bloody terrified of vampires. It showed.

Harry recognized that the man was like two people in one. Some moments, he stood perfectly still, almost not breathing. Others, he fidgeted and twisted his fingers together in obvious nervous reaction to whatever worried him. But when he was in control of himself, he was usually looking in Harry's direction. Harry had a terrible feeling that the man was like some sort of stalker or maybe even a pedophile, but he had nothing to really base his assumptions off of. No one else seemed to notice the man's actions as odd.

By the end of the first day, things had gone rather well, except for in Defense of course.

At dinner, Harry pulled a large vial out of his robes and uncorked it. Hermione frowned at it and he shrugged.

"I have to take it if I want to get better. Maybe I'll actually grow by next school year. I just hope this hasn't permanently altered me in some terrible way. I don't like being so small."

He took the potion and placed the vial back in its place and proceeded to eat his meal.

Later on, he was pulled from the Common Room by Professor Snape, who wanted him to go to the Hospital Wing. Harry sighed, but allowed Madam Pomfrey to examine him, even though he explained that he'd gone through it at St. Mungo's already.

She tsked and tutted and commented on how he should take better care of himself. Harry sighed and stepped away from her, much to her ire and Snape's annoyance.

"If you had bothered to listen, you'd realize that I wasn't raised properly. How about you contact St. Mungo's and get my records? They have a full account of my records now and could make this whole process go by a lot faster. I am a child, it is not my duty to do what my aunt should have been doing all these years, and she failed miserably at it. Do not blame me for that pathetic muggle's actions."

He glared for good measure and Loki assisted, poking his head out and hissing at the them.

And so while she went into her office, he was left with Snape whom he studiously ignored, chatting Loki up instead.

Pomfrey returned a few moments later, with papers in her hands.

"Are they doing anything about his?" she asked after a moment of reading.

He shrugged, "Sirius should be well by the end of the year. They've wronged him for far too long and have a lot to make up for, so obviously Lord Black has the best of the best assistance and should make a full recovery by May.

As for my health, I take potions every day for everything. The Skele-Gro was gross but I was able to sleep through that process. The Healer was really nice to me."

"How could Albus let this happen?"

"By not watching over me like a Magical Guardian is supposed to," said Harry bluntly.

Snape didn't like his answer.

"He is a busy wizard with more important things to do than to watch over a spoiled brat all the time!"

Both Harry and Loki turned to the man and hiss simultaneously. The dark man flinched back.

"_Yes_, I'm a _spoiled brat_ even though my records of neglect and abuse at the hands of my muggle 'family' lay not _four feet_ from you. Broken bones, a history of starvation and the very fact that I look like an eight year old instead of a preteen, shows that I wasn't pampered. Sir, if you have an _issue _with me I suggest you get it out now, because I refuse to be spoken to in such a way.

From what I've seen of this school so far, I'm half tempted to get Sirius' permission to move to France and attend Beauxbatons. At least people there wouldn't believe a lying man about whether or not a child is healthy and then see proof of the lies and still _choose_ to believe the liar."

Harry sent the man a challenging glare. Daring him to argue with him. "Go ahead and look at the reports on my files, _sir_," he said condescendingly. "I'm sure the Head Auror's report will interest you greatly and the fact that Petunia literally told magical law enforcement to their faces that they were _freaks_, makes it all worse."

Pomfrey obviously saw that things were quickly becoming too heated and interjected with, "Mr. Potter, your parents attended Hogwarts! You can't just leave."

Harry's gaze shifted victims instantly and he saw the woman gulp. "Good for them. They were also Gryffindors from what I've read. I am not a Gryffindor and I am nothing like either of them. I am my own person and I do not appreciate people comparing me to dead people I'll never know," he hissed, not missing her gasp. "_Yes_, they're dead. And I will never meet them. It's great that they died for me, but it only goes so far. I know next to nothing about them except that they were Gryffindors and Voldemort went after them because of a prophecy about me."

Snape flinched again and the Medi-witch frowned.

"So, am I going to have to keep dealing with sheer incompetence and end up leaving for France, or am I getting some mutual respect and staying, _sir_?" Harry asked, turning back to his Head of House.

The man gave a stiff nod and he sighed internally.

"Good. Now, once again, I have left my muggleborn friend at the mercy of a House of people who don't accept her existence as anything worthy. If something happened to her in my absence, I will demand retribution."

Harry turned, Loki curling around shoulders as he left.

"_**I am proud of your exssspanding vocabulary,**_" Loki hissed.

"_**Me too. It'ssss fun to shock people.**_"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tuesday:<strong>

Charms was the first class and it was easy. Both he and Hermione paired off again and managed to ear Slytherin ten points each for their work.

Professor Flitwick was of half Goblin decent, if his height and physical appearance were anything to go by. This made Hermione excited and she jabbered on and on about learning more about Goblin culture. Harry could tell that she'd be a real fan of Care of Magical Creatures when third year came.

History of Magic was just as Tom had described it. Boring. So, he and Hermione devised a study method that would be employed, so that they'd use their time wisely.

One would write down a question and the other would write the answer. They'd go back and forth until the period was over. Surprisingly, they got a lot of work done in that one period.

And then lunch came.

Hermione started her work at the table, much to Harry's confusion.

"I wanted to check out some books from the Library but I want to have time for it."

Loki popped his head out of Harry's collar to hiss, "_**She hassss a good idea. Follow her example.**_"

Harry pulled out his own work and proceeded to work on his Potions, which was done rather quickly, considering he didn't need to hunt in books for answers. Charms was quick work and he and Hermione conferred on the Defense homework, because Quirrell was a stuttering mess and they didn't know if they got everything he had said, verbatim.

They only had to do a little bit of work in the Library before starting off on their book hunt.

Loki was hissing quickly, informing him of which books he should get. Fourth year curriculum in Charms, to begin with. He wanted Harry to memorize everything first, so theory could be taken care of. He'd then show Harry the practical later on. Unless Harry could do it on his own of course. Doubtful, but still very possible.

Each took a side of the table and spread what they had amassed out with large grins. And for five hours, he and Hermione stared at words.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wednesday:<strong>

Potions early morning, again. It was pretty much the same, though Snape did take a lot of points from the Gryffindors and poor Neville was rocked to the core.

His only fear was Snape and probably nothing in his life would change that. Harry felt bad for him.

Herbology came after though and they didn't have to be in pairs for the class, so the two Slytherins defied all odds and stood on either side of Neville, offering support. Lo' and behold, the boy was a genius at herbs and plants! Neville managed to earn ten points for Gryffindor all for answering two very in depth questions. Hermione and Harry smiled encouragingly.

Lunch was a normal affair. Assignments done between bites of food.

Flying was scheduled for 3:30 in the afternoon and Hermione wanted everything finished by then. Especially since the first years had Astronomy at midnight and she wanted some sleep for it. Essays would just get in the way of resting.

Hermione did not have any talent for flying.

Madam Hooch walked into the courtyard and instructed them to place their right hands over their brooms and to say the word, 'up' with force.

Harry's broom easily leapt to his hand, magic twirling around his palm. Hermione's was still on the ground, rolling to and fro.

"Up. Up. Up. Up!"

Harry reached over and loosened her fingers, so that they weren't stiff as a board. "Don't fear the broom. But don't act like it's something that must be tamed, either. You'll lose control that way."

She huffed, but did so and the broom rose slowly from the ground, until she plucked it from the air. "Thanks, Harry."

They stood around as Madam Hooch instructed people on how to mount the broom properly, without sliding off the end. Loki insisted upon remaining on the ground and Harry chuckled when he hissed something about not dying because of a foolish first year who couldn't control his broom.

That turned out to not be the case with Harry. Neville, poor Neville couldn't seem to get a break.

Just as Madam Hooch was telling them to push off from the ground, Neville's broom ascended at a rapid pace, taking him high into the sky. Madam Hooch was shouting orders for him to come down immediately, but the boy was clutching to the wood with everything in him, screaming for help. The broom shook to and fro, obviously trying to buck him off.

And then the broom tilted forward and Neville slid right off the handle.

Harry's wand was in had instantly and he pointed it up. "_Arresto Momentum_!"

Neville's plummeting form slowed and stopped, mere inches above the ground. He hovered for a few seconds, before plopping to the grass with a loud 'umf!'.

Hermione was staring at Harry in awe and he shrugged. "It's a second year charm."

Madam Hooch rushed over to Neville and helped him up. Miraculously, he was unscathed. The spiky haired woman rounded on the young Potter, her golden eyes penetrating.

"Five points to Slytherin for your quick thinking, Potter."

He smiled lightly. He hadn't done it for points, but okay.

Neville returned to his position as Madam Hooch called the broom back. The boy gave Harry a grateful smile and a tip of the head. "Thanks, Harry."

"A fall from that height would break something and there was too much risk that it would be your neck."

They returned their attention to the lesson and managed to catch Madam Hooch's repeated instructions on how to hover.

Harry kicked off from the ground and steadied himself. He waited for everyone else to complete the action, and just sat there for a few moments until everyone was airborne.

"Lean forward slightly and touch back down!" Madam Hooch called.

Harry was once again, the only one to manage it on the the first try. Malfoy was mumbling about the brooms being faulty, since he'd done this many times before and had no trouble. Madam Hooch then informed him that he was seated incorrectly and holding the the shaft of the broom wrong.

Once everyone was back on the ground again, she decided to test each of them individually by making them fly through some magical blue rings that appeared in the sky after she waved her wand.

In alphabetical order, they all went. Hermione and Neville weren't so good. Both looked faintly ill after their turns. Malfoy was better than the others that came before him, but he had some trouble with turning. Nott and Parkinson had no talent in flying whatsoever. And then came Harry's turn.

He kicked off and waited for the broom to rise on its own. There was no rush.

The first ten hoops were easy. He took his time instead of rushing them like the others did. He thought the blue rings were it, just like everyone else. But then green rings appeared, dipping low or moving high. His eyes latched onto each ring as he neared and properly steered himself so as to not hit the edges.

The green rings bled into yellow, which were much more erratic in placement. They gave way to orange. He noticed that these rings were moving from side to side.

The red rings were terrible. His turning ratio was tested to the maximum and he couldn't help but wonder why no one else had to do the extra hoops.

The last ring was right beside Madam Hooch and he dived toward it, tipping the wood tightly. At the last second, he hefted his weight to the side, making the broom turn over, with him dangling beneath it as the instrument stopped right in the center of the hoop, which hovered only an inch of the ground.

There was clapping and whistling and he looked over to see the professor gaping at him. On the other side, the students were jumping up and own.

He pulled his legs down from the brook and ducked under the floating wood, before standing up completely. The ring disappeared.

"Mr. Potter, that was amazing," Madam Hooch finally said. "No one below fifth year has ever managed to complete that course. Especially in such a short amount of time. You've earned yourself the best grade one can get for Flying. A _Distinction_. Well done!"

* * *

><p>News of Harry Potter's first flying lesson, spread like a wild fire through the school. Everyone was looking at him. The Slytherin first years kept asking if he was going to join the Quidditch team in their second year and he shrugged. He wasn't too sure about that yet and he'd have to talk to Tom about it first. Would it fit into their study sessions? Time would tell.<p>

He did notice that both Snape and Quirrell were staring at him during dinner. He didn't understand why and while it was definitely amazing that he finished such a difficult task, it wasn't so great that they had to skip their entire meal in order to stare at him.

Later on in the evening, the first years, all one hundred and something of them, all gathered in the Astronomy Tower. The only class they all had together. Harry couldn't help but not care about the stars. What use were they in day to day life?

By the time they got to bed, they all collapsed, still in uniform and robes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thursday:<strong>

Charms early morning. Slytherin gained fifteen points when Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy all managed the levitation charm without issue.

At lunch, the chatter in the Great Hall was louder than normal. People were holding the Daily Prophet and speaking loudly.

When Harry got his hands on one, his eyes widened.

"Someone managed to break into Gringotts," he told Hermione.

Her head snapped up in shock. "It's supposed to be the most secure place in the world!"

Harry thought back to the poem/warning/challenge in the door. '_If you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours. Thief you have been warned beware, of finding more than treasure there'_. If it was the most safe place in the world, then they must have had some dangerous things guarding their vaults. So for someone to get in without being caught, was impressive. According to the article, they got out too!

"The person attempted to steal something from Vault 713, but luckily it had been emptied earlier that very same day."

Hermione looked up in shock, "Vault 713? That's the vault Professor McGonagall and I stopped by when we went to Gringotts to exchange currency. The conversion rate is amazing, by the way. Any who, she had to stop by the vault and get something for the Headmaster. It was small enough to fit into her palm, wrapped in brown cloth and tied with twine. She took us down to show my parents and I what the below floors were like, if I ever decided to open an account."

Harry's brow twitched and he held up a finger, signaling for her to wait.

He stood from his seat and walked a bit further down the table to one of the older Slytherins that he knew was a Prefect.

"Excuse me," he asked politely.

The older teen looked up at him with a cocked brow.

"Has the Headmaster ever warned students away from places _inside_ the castle lest they risk death, before?"

"No," the boy said slowly.

Harry gave him a bright smile, "Thanks."

He rejoined Hermione once more. "Whatever she took out of the vault was placed within the school. Dumbledore has never warned students away from parts of the castle. So if Gringotts is the safest place in the world, then Dumbledore had something either old, valuable, or powerful, inside that vault. He knew someone was after it so he had it moved as quickly as possible and is hiding it here. In a school full of children. And apparently it's dangerous to get near the third floor corridor. Do you know how many people don't pay attention to their surroundings? A child could get killed by whatever is protecting that thing, all over a mistake or lapse in judgment."

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"This isn't good. In fact, it's very bad."

"Yes."

The two sat there, staring at their food. Harry shook himself off and pulled his potion for the current meal, from his robes. He downed it quickly, before staring on his vegetables. Hermione leaned over the table and plopped an apple beside his goblet.

"You need more nutrients, not just from a potion. We'll have you all better in no time."

The pre-teen nodded as he ate.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Friday:<strong>

Potions for the first period and History of Magic - which was horrendous - for the next. After lunch, came Herbology and then Transfiguration. Friday seemed to be the most filled day. The only class they had on Saturdays, was Magical Theory. Of course there was no class on Sunday.

Slytherin earned thirty points in Potions, twenty-five in Herbology, and twenty in Transfiguration. All of them thanks to Harry and Hermione.

By then, all of Slytherin House took to ignoring Hermione and leaving her with Harry. They didn't comment on her blood status, nor did they attack her or her work. The fact that she and Harry kept earning their House nearly one hundred points a day, gave them immunity. Slytherin would win the House Cup, which was a good enough reason to leave the two alone.

Also, Harry had a dangerous snake at his beck and call and none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of an attack from it. Though it wasn't a poisonous reptile, a bite would still hurt and could possibly become infected if not healed immediately. And then there was the fact that the real length of it, which was exacerbated due to being of magical decent insisted of being born like normal serpents, was around thirty feet instead of the usual twenty. The young boy let it loose in its natural length, in the Common Room and everyone remained a fair distance from it.

That thing could wrap around them and squeeze them to death and only very powerful magic would be able to injure it. That was, if Potter hadn't put other enchantments on it in his Parseltongue. It was just best to stay out of the way.

Professor Snape was a very studious man and watched everything with a sharp eye. He saw everything and when his eyes landed on the Slytherin Hourglass, he took note of how much larger the mound of green Emeralds inside it, had grown. Slytherin was currently at four hundred and sixty-two points, in only the first week of classes. He wasn't so foolish as to not understand who was responsible for such a large leap.

More than one child. No, _two children_ had managed to blow every professor away with their sheer drive to do well in their classes. And the astounding fact that they hounded the Library at every chance and always practiced their magic together no matter where they were only proved it.

His snakes had been rather congenial to the odd pairing. Once it became obvious that they weren't causing problems and were practically ensuring Slytherin the victory for the House Cup, everyone was fine with leaving the two alone.

And then Potter accomplished what no one else had and managed to earn a _Distinction_ in only his _first year_! Any student that earned such a high grade, immediately won their House fifty points, as well as guaranteed the victor some sort of prize. Since Flying was the class he had earned said grade in, Potter earned himself a place on the Quidditch team the following year. He'd even have the right to choose which position he wanted to play. That was, if he was even interested.

And then there was the snake. It was monstrous! It also did not like him but he glanced that from the fact that he admittedly kept asking idiotic questions whenever Potter's health was concerned. Also, his actions toward the boy during their first few encounters, did not help. The snake understood English well enough and therefore, made certain that he remained a fair distance from its Speaker.

It was all there. Potter's height and weight should have been enough for him to realize Dumbledore's lies, but he let his hatred for James Potter blind him. Anything, just so he could continue to lay all of his anger and pain on someone. It didn't matter that that very someone was Lily's son.

Shameful. And for him to believed Dumbledore so readily, what sort of Slytherin was he?

His attention shifted to his side, where Quirinus sat, gazing too fixedly on the Slytherin Table. He was suspicious ever since coming back from Albania. Dumbledore claiming that everything was fine, did not fool him now. Something was wrong. The Stone was taken from Gringotts mere hours before someone attempted to steal it. Obviously, that meant that it was in danger.

Who could actually pose as a threat to it though? Who could contend with Dumbledore, much less the entire staff of Hogwarts? He shivered at the memory, but he managed to say the word in his mind at least. **Voldemort**.

If he was somehow alive, then why had Dumbledore not said a thing? Just like he hadn't mentioned Potter's neglect? Abuse was a better word for it, despite the boy's insistence that it could be worse.

Draco had told him of what the boy and Granger had discussed on their first evening while at the table. The child truly believed that it wasn't abuse. That Petunia and her husband and son had only neglected him. He swore that it could have been worse and wasn't going to complain about the treatment. Though being forced to dress as a girl did irritate him.

The Potions Master inwardly rolled his eyes.

Only one week of schooling had passed and already there was more drama than he'd care to handle. He sighed. Over two hundred and fifty days to go.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Saturday:<strong>

Harry and Hermione found themselves in the Library after all classes that day. They had two hours to complete their work and then dinner would come.

After their written work was finished, they vacated the area in search of a room that they could do some practical in.

Hermione chose a random door on the second floor and both she and Harry entered the empty room, which was bare, save for a large mirror standing directly across the room in front of the door.

It was golden and stood nearly the entire height of the arched room. On the sides were what looked to be carefully carved runes. It rested on detailed clawed feet, reminiscent of a lion's paws. On the very top of, curving over the top of the arch, were some ornately carved words.

Harry vaguely heard himself pronouncing them aloud.

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_."

"_I show not your face but your heart's desire_," Hermione chimed in, solving the mix up instantly.

In that instant, the room was filled with a golden light and both children held up their arms to block the brightness. When it dimmed, there sat a small item on the stone floor, wrapped in a scruffy brown material and tied with a piece of twine.

Hermione gasped. "That's what Professor McGonagall took from Vault 713!"

Harry moved forward cautiously and stooped to pick it up. "Hermione, this isn't the third floor. Why is it here instead of there?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

Harry slowed untied the twine and pulled a red object from the makeshift bag. His hand vibrated with the power held inside it.

"Okay, so this is some sort of magical stone and it is very dangerous and very powerful," he stated.

"Should we give it to a professor?" Hermione asked, staring at it curiously.

"I don't know. Why did it appear before us suddenly? Why was it even in here to begin with? If it is as important as I think it is, it should have the highest form of protection available. Leaving it in some random classroom isn't protecting it. Maybe it was supposed to be found. Maybe this was the real hiding place for it and the third floor is just a ruse."

They stared at the stone, which seemed to glow by some inner fire. It flickered between blood red and dark orange.

"I'm going to hold onto it for now," Harry said, placing it back in the mini sack. "I don't trust Dumbledore at the moment and I think it would be best if people don't know where it is at all." He tied the cord and hissed a few chosen spells in Parseltongue to offer extra protection.

He wouldn't even tell Loki until the time was right. It was too powerful an object and he wasn't so foolish to believe that Loki was a saint. The man himself explained his less than honorable intentions in his early life. Loki couldn't find out about it and Dumbledore shouldn't either.

Hermione looked worried, but nodded.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed easily enough. Nothing interesting happened.<p>

It was only when Harry attempted to figure out what this stone was, that things become interesting and slightly worrying.

He'd tried revealing charms but nothing would explain the creation of the stone. Nor the properties that lie within.

He poked it with his glasses and the frames immediately turned golden and became heavy in his hand. He held them up to his gaze and his eyes widened. He wrapped the stone up and placed the proper enchantments on it, before dashing from the room as he placed it within his pocket.

He found Hermione sitting in an armchair in the Common Room, reading a book on Transfiguration. She looked up as he approached.

He pulled the glasses off and knelt by her side, whispering frantically, "The stone turned them gold!"

She slammed the book shut and took them carefully, checking them over.

"It changed the metal part into pure gold. This isn't normal. Show me," she whispered back, standing up.

Harry looked around, making sure that there was no one in the Common Room, before pulling the stone from his pocket and unwrapping it. Right there, before the fire, the two watched as Hermione pulled one of the book ends off the nearest bookcase and touched it to the stone. Right in her hand, the heavy iron book end turned golden and became a lot heavier in her palms, causing her to hold it with both so as not to drop it.

They stared for a few seconds and Harry couldn't help but grab the other bookend and repeat the process, which had the same outcome.

The two gaped at each other.

"_**That issss a Philossssopher'ssss Sssstone.**_"

Harry jumped at the sound of Parseltongue, but realized that the voice wasn't Loki's. It was different.

He looked around, wondering where it came from.

"_**Up here,**_" the very same voice hissed.

Harry looked up and was greeted by the bright green eyes of Salazar Slytherin's portrait.

"_**I'm ssssorry, what?**_"

The man sighed, "You have in your hand, a Philosopher's Stone. It is very difficult to create one. Alchemists have been trying for ages, but none had succeeded when I was alive. It is the only object above to turn any metal into pure gold. It is also said to produce the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

Harry's eyebrow arched when Slytherin actually switched to English so Hermione could understand him. His jaw dropped in time with his friend's at the information revealed though.

So it _was _really dangerous. Wow.

"I have hung upon this wall for centuries and it had been stated over five hundred year ago, that one man managed to create a Philosopher's Stone. His name, if he is still alive, is Nicholas Flamel."

Hermione gasped. "Professor Dumbledore is friends with him! I read that on the back of the Headmaster's Wizard Card! They studied Alchemy together!"

Harry frowned, "And Flamel just _handed _such an object over for Dumbles to safeguard, really?"

Hermione shrugged and Slytherin's painted eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Have you both noticed that the portraits can leave their borders and stray into other paintings and such if they wish?"

Both nodded.

"The staff are prepared for some dark force to come and steal the object hidden away. My assumption would be that the object is the stone. Albus Dumbledore is under the impression that the former dark lord will come back from the grave to take it."

And then it all clicked for Harry. "Voldemort is well and alive and he is somewhere nearby, ready to steal his chance at immortality," he said in a toneless voice.

Hermione flinched at the sudden use of the name, but also gaped in horror at him. "He's alive?" she asked with obvious worry.

Harry nodded. "I found out during my visit to Gringotts. He's alive because he split his soul into several pieces and sealed them into objects in order to make himself immortal. I have a piece of his soul too, but by accident. He'll never truly be dead, unless all the objects are destroyed and I don't feel like dying just yet. _So_, yeah."

And both Hermione and Slytherin were looking at him in similar states of pity/horror and he didn't like it.

"So, I should keep the stone on me at all times, so that Voldemort won't have a chance to get his hands on it," he proposed, hoping to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Essentially," Slytherin nodded. "That would be for the best."

Hemrione nodded.

Harry sighed and put the super powerful and dangerous stone back in its place, before re-setting the spells he had on it.

"Also, do not mention the stone at all. I can't say everything just yet, but you should know that my snake Loki, isn't a normal snake and he cannot know about the stone at this point in time."

Though he could see Hermione was confused, she did nod. Slytherin was filled with visible comprehension. He knew who Loki really was, somehow.

The boy sighed once more.

Now he had to protect the stone from more than one person. Great.

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Harry Potter fics.**

**Check me out on Tumblr. The link is on my profile.**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
